Fangs Out
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to Fur and Fang. Sadie and the rest of the gang have to deal with Katherine and Originals coming to town. Also, Cassidy has to learn to come to grips with being a werewolf and a pack that wants to take her in even though she doesn't want to. Sadie/Jeremy Cassidy/Anna.
1. The Return

Sadie's POV

I went downstairs to find that Elena had just walked in. She was here somewhere: the bane of my existence. I don't think anyone liked her, except for Mason and Elijah I guess. Yet for some inexplicable reason, she has a ton of fans. I heard someone rush out and I realized that I missed her. I would need to tell Jeremy about this. I really didn't want to wake him, but he needed to know about this.

"Sadie, you need to heal him." Elena told me as we looked over John's body. I knew that he didn't want that.

"His fingers won't grow back." I argued as I called 911. I would wait to give him blood later, unless Stefan ended up doing it. I did grab the ring off of the counter to give to Jeremy though.

"Jeremy." Elena stated in concern.

"You don't want to go in there." I told her. "I'll check on him."

I went back upstairs to see him. I woke him up despite how cute he was sleeping.

"You leaving?" He asked me sleepily.

"Jeremy, Katherine was in the house." I stated. "I don't know who invited her, probably Jenna or John, but she attacked him."

"Is he dead?" Jeremy questioned.

"No, we called an ambulance." I explained. "I'm not heartless enough to just watch someone die, even if that person tried to kill me. You should probably put some clothes on."

After he got dressed, we decided to go downstairs.

"Maybe you two should go to the hospital and see how Caroline is doing." I suggested to Stefan and Elena. "I will be here to make sure that Jeremy is safe."

I was pretty sure that Jeremy would like my company. He seemed tired still like he wanted to go back to bed.

Cassidy's POV

Getting Anna around was going to be kind of tricky considering that there were multiple guards, some that had vervain on them. Tyler had went home to be with Mom, but I told her that I really needed to get more news on Caroline before I left. I did have an idea that I was pretty sure would work. I decided to find a nurse.

"Excuse me. She would like to make a blood donation to Caroline Forbes." I stated before pointing to Anna.

"Are you 17 and the same blood type?" The nurse questioned.

"Of course I am." Anna compelled. The nurse nodded and took her off.

"Your girlfriend told you her blood type?" Tina asked in disbelief as I took a seat next to her.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well tell her thank you, I can't give blood because I don't turn 17 for a few weeks." She declared. "Anyone, I have to pee. I'll be right back."

It was at that moment, that Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie all arrived.

"How is she?" Bonnie questioned.

"Anna is actually giving her some blood right now." I explained. "I know you might not like it, but we need to do this. She won't survive without it."

"I guess there's nothing that we can do about it." Elena relented. "We just need to make sure that she's fine."

"This is probably the safest place that she could be right now." Stefan admitted. "She's not very likely to die in here."

"I hope this is all that it takes to make you believe that Anna is a good person." I responded before she came out back into the waiting room. "Is it done?"

"Yes." Anna told me as I gave her a hug. "Will you take me home now?"

"You're the one with the car." Anna pointed out. "I guess I can drive it if you want."

I held her hand as we walked out to my car. I would now have to face the reality of everything else. I guess that wouldn't have to be until tomorrow actually. I probably was going to hate that.

"So I think that my dad's wake will probably be tomorrow." I told her. "I'd really appreciate it if you were there for me."

"I don't have a choice." She remarked. "Not being there would be essentially breaking up with you and I love you."

Sadie's POV

Jeremy had fallen back asleep. I headed downstairs as Katherine entered. I wanted to see how long she would bother to pretend to be Elena.

"How's Caroline?" I asked her.

"She's not good." Katherine declared as she hugged me. I immediately took the opportunity and flipped her over. I probably could have broken her neck and then killed her, but she was still needed for stuff.

"I see the bitch is back." I commented.

"Sadie, you never liked me. At least I fooled one of you." Katherine replied. I decided to push her against the wall. I didn't want to be too loud because I didn't want to wake Jeremy. I then heard the door and she took advantage, breaking my arm before throwing me to the floor and running out. I guess she was crafty. At that moment, Stefan, Damon, and Elena walked in.

"What happened?" The human doppelganger questioned as I got up.

"Katherine happened." Damon declared. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"Damon, are you okay with her being here?" I asked him sincerely as I stayed close to him. "I mean if she were to pretend to be Elena, she could really mess with your head."

"She already has." Damon pointed out. "She was here earlier and she kissed me."

Stefan was still pissed about that.

"Stefan, it was Katherine!" I told him.

"I want to tell Jeremy." Elena remarked.

"I already told him." I stated. "I suspected it since it would be easiest for her to get invited in."

"I thought that with all of the tomb vampires gone, things would get better." Elena replied.

"Well it seems like they're not going to." I remarked. "So Katherine has been invited in. I vote that we kill her in the most gruesome way possible."

"You'd do that even if she wasn't invited in." Damon pointed out. "Katherine has some plans because she would have already killed Elena otherwise."

"We need to find out what those plans are." Stefan stated. "Also no one will be kissing her."

"Damn, I was kind of looking forward to it." I joked. It probably wasn't the time for that.

"We should talk to John." Elena remarked. "He has to know something. I mean she tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine Pierce. She likes to kill people for the hell of it." I said. "It's what she does."

"Elena is right. John could know something through Isobel." Stefan replied. "The two of them were close."

"How about we ignore the witch and she'll do something careless." Damon suggested. "She is like a Kardashian…with fangs."

No, Katherine was at least good for something.

Cassidy's POV

The following day, I was at home. Tyler and I were welcoming people since Mom was…well she was more angry than anything else. I was wearing a white tank top and black ruffled skirt with black heels. It was at that point that the Ford Bronco pulled up. I actually thought that Katherine got here first.

"So the black sheep returns." Tyler commented.

"It's good to see you two." Mason remarked. He looked me over. "I see you haven't grown much. Your hair's definitely different."

"It's good to see you Uncle Mason." I remarked before we both gave him a hug. "Come on inside."

I decided at that point that I would go find Anna. Knowing her, she was probably in my room.

"So I am finally off greeter duty." I told her. "Now we can go downstairs and listen to everyone telling me how great of a guy that my father was."

"It's kind of ironic that he died from the same device that he wanted to use to kill the vampires." Anna commented. "He did succeed in taking out the tomb vampires like he wanted and saved several lives."

"So him and Tyler were affected because of they had the gene, even though it wasn't activated?" I replied. I know my uncle, Mason, has it.

"Maybe you should ask him for help because the full moon is coming up soon." She suggested.

Sadie's POV

Jeremy and I decided to see how Caroline was doing. I wore a blue blazer over a black corset top with a silver tie and silver and black striped miniskirt. I heard from Anna that she had given Caroline some blood. The only person that was there right now was Tina.

"It's good to see you two here." Tina replied.

"How is she?" I questioned.

"Come with me." Tina declared as she led us to Caroline's room.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked as we entered.

"I feel a lot better." The soon-to-be vampire replied. "They say that I'm going to make a full recovery. They're basically calling it a miracle because I was hurt pretty bad in the crash."

"Well it's a good thing that you pulled through or else Tyler would have probably gone to jail." I stated. He also would have become a werewolf. Jeremy then nudged me. "And of course you would be dead, and I like you better alive."

"I prefer it myself." Caroline agreed.

"Well I'm gonna go over to the Lockwoods'." I announced. I gave Jeremy a kiss knowing that he would go with his family. I wonder if he would still bond with Tyler any. I don't object to their friendship at all. "I'll see you when you get there."

I met up with Stefan as I exited. I guess it would be nice for us to go as a family too, even though Damon was already there.

"So did you talk to John?" I asked him.

"Yes, I threatened to turn him if he didn't leave town." Stefan told me.

"Has anyone told you you're a badass lately?" I questioned with a giggle.

We headed to the house together and were invited in by Mrs. Lockwood. I guess that Cass was with Anna. We heard the doors fly open and saw Katherine was holding Bonnie by the neck.

"Katherine." Stefan greeted her. "Leave her alone."

"Then you two get to occupy me." Katherine replied as she began to walk with us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought that a public place would be less violent." She replied as she sipped some wine.

"You know Elena is going to be here later, don't you?" Stefan reminded her.

"That's what makes it fun." The bitch declared as she went through the spread. "I'm avoiding your brother."

"Maybe you shouldn't have kissed him." I suggested.

"Hey guys." Matt greeted us. Was he here in the show? I wasn't sure.

"Hey Matt, so I hear that Caroline is better." Katherine stated.

"Yeah, Cassidy's girlfriend Anna gave her some blood last night." Matt explained. I wasn't sure if she knew prior to that, but she knew now. "Thanks for the concern, Elena."

"His eyes are so blue." Katherine commented.

"Well he's single." I declared. "But no you can't date him. You need to go back wherever the fuck you came from."

"Why are you always so mean to me, Sadie?" Katherine pouted. "Damon was so much happier to see me. Of course he thought I was Stefan's unpretty human girlfriend."

"I'm not doing this with you." Stefan told her.

"Let's not have a couple's fight right now." Katherine instructed. "Let's go for a walk."

"Tell us what you're doing here." Stefan demanded.

"I missed you, including my soon-to-be sister-in-law." Katherine declared.

"What game are you playing?" I inquired.

"If you two want to play, you can." She said flirtatiously. Did she want to sleep with me too?

"We don't know the rules." Stefan told her.

"There are no rules." Katherine declared.

Cassidy's POV

Anna and I found Jeremy as he walked in. I guess he had coming with his family.

"Have you guys seen Sadie?" He asked.

"Yeah, she and Stefan are on Katherine duty." I explained. "You know Tyler is upstairs by himself. He could really use a friend right now."

Tyler could use friends in general, especially since his love interest was into girls now. Jeremy went upstairs to talk to him.

"You know it's really nice that you care about your brother." Anna commented.

Sadie's POV

"The Lockwoods have so much land now." Katherine commented as we walked across the yard. Their pond was huge. "The possessions of all the tomb vampires really left them with a huge fortune."

"Why did you do want them dead? You turned most of them." I asked her.

"Well I pissed them off and I didn't want them coming after me." She stated.

"You haven't changed at all." Stefan commented.

"You two both have. You're so strong and sexy now." She wanted. I think she really did want to sleep with me or at least have a threesome.

"Don't flirt with me, Katherine." Stefan ordered. "Also Sadie isn't interested in women."

I was actually wondering what it would be like to sleep with Katherine right now. I wouldn't do it, but damn it she's got me interested now.

"I'd say your choice of women suggests that you're still obsessed with me." She told Stefan. "Though, it does bother me that you've fallen for someone else."

"I wasn't in love with you, Katherine. You compelled me." Stefan argued. I wasn't going to say that he was definitely enamored with her. "None of those feelings were real."

"Believe what you want, but even your sister knows that's not true." Katherine remarked. I blushed as she rubbed his chest before she giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl. "And deep down you know it as well."

"The truth is you're a lying, manipulating whore." Stefan declared. "So whatever reason you're here, just forget about and leave town. Because we will kill you if you don't."

"I'm here for you, Stefan." Katherine told us. "I came back for you."

No she wanted to lure Klaus here so he could sacrifice and she could be with Stefan.

"The problem is that I hate you, Katherine." Stefan argued.

"That's how love stories begin, not end." Katherine declared before she skewered him with a pole. I lunged at her but she grabbed me and threw me into the pond. Amazingly no one saw that. She was gone when I was out of the water. I'm glad this outfit was washable.

Elena and Jeremy ended up coming to clean us up. She was wiping the blood off Stefan and Jeremy had given me a towel. I was still kind of scummy and smelly.

"Are you two gonna be okay?" Elena asked.

"It was almost like she wanted me as much as Stefan." I told them. "We were trying to figure out what she was planning, but she seems to know how to get under our skin and she's pretty good at fighting."

"I tried to track her but she's gone." Damon remarked as he walked over. "Ooh, someone needs a bath. We've got a crazy ex on the loose. You Gilberts better watch out because it looks like Katherine wants to steal from both of you."

"It's not gonna happen." I promised them.

"We should go find Jenna." Elena told her brother before they left me with mine.

"So do you wanna fight to death?" Damon asked Stefan.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan declared.

"Why? I would." Damon replied.

"Because Katherine is trying to divide you two, probably." I stated.

"Don't worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon argued.

"That needs to be true." Stefan remarked. "It'll be easier to stop her if we work together. So as much as I would like to beat the crap of you, I'm not going to."

"I kissed Elena." Damon pointed out.'

"No, you kissed Katherine." I argued. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going home to take a bath and hope that this washes out."

Cassidy's POV

I watched as people began to leave the house. I wasn't sure if there was still going to be a funeral because they didn't show or even mention that. Anna and I found that Mason and Tyler were drinking together.

"Mason, I have something that I need to talk to you about." I told him. I took him into my room. "This is kind of hard for me to say, but I need to…"

"You want to talk about how you're a werewolf now." Mason finished for me. "You can start by telling me what happened."

"I was pulling out of a parking spot and there was this guy. I didn't even know that he was there." I explained. "I know a full moon is coming up and I don't know what to do or where to go."

"I'll make sure to help you out." He promised. "So who is that girl with you?"

"That was Anna, my girlfriend." I remarked. She was probably gone by now. We then heard Tyler was having his breakdown. Mason managed to snap him out of it, but he was really upset.

Sadie's POV

I was washing up. I heard that Damon was fighting/having weird sexual tension with Katherine. I needed to do something because if he left here and killed Jeremy, I would be very upset. I put on my robe and headed downstairs to find out that she was gone.

"Damon, I need you to stay here right now." I told him. "It's not safe for others for you to go out like this. You can't just tell Elena how you feel about her. She loves Stefan, not you. That's just how it is right now. I'm sorry, but you need to stay here and let me help you. There will someone for you someday, but right now you have me to take to care of you."

"Katherine has a hold on me." He told me. "Or she did. It feels different now that she left."

It looks like Katherine just broke her sire bond over him.

So Katherine is such a minx that she wants both Sadie and Stefan. It's got Sadie feeling a bit confused to say the least. Also Cass is talking to Mason about being a werewolf. She's going to need his help. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Brave New World

Sadie's POV

It's late at night. I can't help but wonder if Caroline has become a vampire yet. I should probably get some sleep because I have to deal with her tomorrow. Caroline was like a vampire sister because she was turned by Anna's blood and I wanted to protect her.

Cassidy's POV

I was at school setting up for the carnival which I was now in charge of in my cheerleading uniform. Elena and Bonnie were hanging around me. I needed Anna to help set up some of the heavier stuff.

"Katherine looked just like you. It was freakish." Bonnie told the human doppelganger.

"She is my ancestor." Elena replied.

"This wasn't a resemblance." Bonnie argued.

"We can't figure out how that works right now." I declared. "We have to get the carnival ready."

"How do you know that she's not still pretending to be you?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't, but I want to keep worrying about it." Elena remarked. "I really don't want to talk about anything vampire-related right now. I'm human and I want to human stuff."

"Okay, so be a good human and take these prizes over there." I instructed. I don't think that I could be a dictator. I'd probably suck at it. Although I'd probably still be better than Kim Jong-Il. "We have to make Caroline proud or she'll kill you two. I'm her bestie, so she will only injure me."

"Caroline's not human." Elena commented. This was currently a true statement as she should be turned by now.

Sadie's POV

I went inside to see Jeremy. I was currently dressed in a yellow blouse and purple skirt with grey heels.

"So this water has vervain in it." I told him. I just think that this way, you'll be protected from vampires even if they manage to get your bracelet off. "Just know that vervain is toxic to vampires."

"You mean like poison?" He questioned.

"No, it won't kill us." I explained. "It's kind of like gluten to a person with Celiac disease or really hot peppers."

"Why is it vervain?" He then asked.

"Legend has it that it grew at the base of this mystical tree or something." I answered. "You know maybe we should stop talking about all of the different ways that someone can kill me."

"You know I would never kill you." He declared as he gave me a hug.

Later in the day, I noticed Tina. I guess she had come back from the hospital. She beckoned for me to come outside.

"You want some water?" She asked as she handed me a bottle.

"Sure." I declared as I sipped it before I started choking. She had slipped me some vervain. I noticed her taking a stake out of her bag. "Stop."

"What did you do to Caroline?" Tina asked angrily.

"What…are you talking…about?" I coughed.

"Don't play dumb. When I went to see her, she was avoiding the sun. Someone turned her into a vampire." Tina explained to me.

"Well I didn't do it." I told her. "She was given vampire blood to save her, but I don't know who turned her. I'm sorry but it's not my fault and please don't kill me. You need to calm down."

"Leave her alone." Anna remarked, suddenly appearing. "I gave my blood to save Caroline because Cassie asked me to. I don't know what you've been told about vampires, there are good ones. Trust me."

"What am I going to do?" Tina questioned rhetorically. "I don't know if I could love a vampire. I've been killing them outside of town for the past year."

"I think that you should try." I suggested. "Caroline's going through a much harder time than you right now. Just stay on the vervain and you'll be fine."

Cassidy's POV

After school, I got changed into a black tank top and white miniskirt with grey stripes. I needed to talk to Mason. The full moon was just days away and I didn't have a plan. I had no idea what I was going to do. He was currently talking to Tyler.

"Hey can we talked about that thing that we were talking about yesterday?" I asked cryptically. Tyler probably wondered what was going on. Mason and I went upstairs.

"So let me start by asking what your opinion on vampires is." I replied. "Don't give me some answer about how they're not real."

"I don't have a problem with them." Mason answered. "They're great in bed. But the important part is we have to find something out for you to do on the full moon."

"I know that they are some underground tunnels." I stated. "The only way that I know how to get to them is through Mystic Grill though. I don't suppose you know anything about that."

"No." Mason answered. I guess he didn't find that out until after he was dead. "There is a cellar, but I'm not sure if it can accommodate both of us. I'll figure something out. Is this going to be your first time?"

"Yes." I replied. "I'm kind of scared."

"Listen to me. It's going to be fine. It's going to hurt a lot, but it'll be fine." He assured me.

Sadie's POV

Anna and I walked into the house together. We agreed not to tell Damon or Stefan about the Tina thing because it would probably end badly. How did this character who only had one line of dialogue become a badass hunter? I guess it's good that she's not a member of the Five at least. I can't say that I'm looking forward to that storyline to be honest, if I'm still here.

"Would either of you like a drink?" Damon asked us.

"Sure." I replied. I had to get the vervain out of me.

"So you're not inviting anyone else to live with us." Damon warned me.

"Well you're not bringing any sorority girls in here." I countered. "Seriously, are you going to be okay with Katherine here?"

"Yes, I just have to find the opportunity to kill the bitch." He stated as Anna went up to her room. "So I think that the Lockwoods have a family secret. They're not vampires, but they're not human either."

"Katherine is a bigger problem than dealing with whatever they are." I declared. "We don't know what she's planning."

"Yes, we do. She wants to sleep with you and/or Stefan." Damon declared. "Since she's not interested in me, she's not my problem."

Cassidy's POV

Everything was falling apart pretty quickly. Elena and Bonnie were currently listing the problems that we had.

"This is still going well. We just have a few minor issues." I remarked. "We're making a lot of money for…what is this going towards again?"

"The baseball team." Bonnie answered. "We do need to fix the speaker though."

"Okay, Carter." I said to the guy that Caroline is going to kill. "I need you to help Bonnie fix the karaoke speaker."

At that point, my phone began to ring. It was Mason.

"Have you seen a moonstone by any chance? It's small and white." He asked me. "It belonged to my mom and I really need to find it."

"No, I haven't." I told him. "I can't really talk right now."

Sadie's POV

I met up with Jeremy at the carnival and gave him a kiss as I noticed that Tina was watching me. How did she even find out that I was a vampire in the first place? I hope that she hadn't told anyone.

"You know you're probably a little old for a high school carnival." He told me.

"But I'm not too old to have a high school boyfriend." I countered. "So we have a bit of a problem. Caroline is a vampire."

"What are we going to do about it?" Jeremy asked.

"We are going to learn from our past mistakes." I explained. "I know that's there's a spell in the grimoire to make her a ring like I have."

I noticed that Mason and Tyler were arm-wrestling and Stefan and Damon were nearby. I decided that it would be best for me to go away right now. I went off by myself. I then noticed Carter with an angry look in his eyes. I can't believe that Damon compelled him to pick a fight with a girl. Maybe he wanted Mason or Tyler to rescue me.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"No." Carter declared before he lunged at me and began to swing. I artfully dodged each potential blow.

"What are you doing?" I asked, knowing it was no use since he was compelled. I threw my fist out and punched, probably breaking his nose.

"Hey, leave her alone." Mason ordered as he shoved Carter to the ground. "Get out of here right now before I tear you apart."

Carter walked away at that point. I think my punch snapped him out of the trance.

Sadie's POV

I walked down the hallway after coming back from the restroom. It was at that point that I noticed Caroline talking to Damon. A lot of not nice words were exchanged. She threw him to the ground and walked off.

"I kind of forgot to mention that Caroline is a vampire now." I told him. "But we are not killing her."

"Katherine did this." Damon remarked. "We need to find Stefan."

We then went and grabbed Elena to tell her about it.

Cassidy's POV

I told Mason that I didn't want to go home and I still needed to take care of some things. I finally found Anna and noticed that Tina seemed to be keeping a close eye on her.

"Is Tina stalking you?" I asked.

"She knows that me, Sadie, and Caroline are vampires." She whispered. Suddenly, Caroline came and gave Tina a kiss.

"You're here early." The human stated.

"They let me out." Caroline declared. "I just want to be here with my friends and my girlfriend right now."

Tina looked a bit hesitant.

"Okay, I guess we can play some ring toss and you can win me a prize." She finally suggested. Caroline threw the ring and broke the bottle. "Does that count as winning it?"

Tina pulled her close and Caroline backed away.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Caroline lied as she walked away quickly. At that point, Anna walked over to the Fell.

"She's a bit hungry right now." She explained. "We can fix this. It'll take a little time but we can fix it."

Sadie's POV

So I was with Stefan, Damon, and Elena in Alaric's room. We had told them about it.

"How did this happen?" Stefan mused.

"Well Matt told her that Anna had given Caroline some blood and then she killed her." I explained.

"Why did she do it?" Elena asked in confusion.

"Because Katherine is evil and manipulative and obviously planning something." I stated. I hope they let me kill her.

"What does game on mean?" Stefan questioned.

"It means she's playing dirty." Damon answered.

"Why Caroline?" Elena responded.

"Probably because she already had the blood in her system." I guessed. "I think Caroline has started to get a hang of it. Damon basically told her everything when they were having sex and now she's remembering it."

"We have to find her." Stefan declared as he began to pace around the room,

"And kill her." Damon added.

"No, no, no. We are not killing her. It is not going to happen." I ordered.

"She knows who we are. She's a liability." Damon reasoned.

"No." Stefan echoed my opinion.

"She's not going to last. She's even worth off than Vicki." Damon argued.

"No." I repeated. "It wasn't your blood that turned her, so you don't get to make the decision."

I knew that I needed to stay close to her because he was going to go off and try to kill her anyway. I began to follow him closely. I wasn't going to let him have the chance.

"Hey Sadie." Jeremy called. I turned to look at him. I shouldn't have done that because it caused me to lose Damon.

"Jeremy, I really can't talk right now because I have to find Caroline because Damon wants to kill her." I explained. "If you want to go on the Ferris wheel, it's going to have until later."

Cassidy's POV

I began to look for Caroline. I knew that I would be safe from her. Anna was following close behind me. I found her on a trailer before Damon could even get to her. There was Carter's body behind her.

"Well this is a setback." Anna commented.

"He's dead. I killed him." Caroline declared. "He was bleeding and I killed him."

"I can help you." Anna declared.

"The only way to help her is to kill her." Damon interrupted. He had a stake in his hand.

"No." I argued as I stood in front of the trailer. "If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me."

"You're kidding." Damon remarked as he walked closer. "You know that I can kill you like that. Just step aside and let me do what needs to be done."

"No." I replied as I shoved him to the ground. He looked a bit shocked by my display of strength. I couldn't help but wonder why Anna was just watching. She was probably staying in case she needed to intervene.

"Damon, don't do it." Sadie remarked as she grabbed him. "I told you that we're not going to kill her and I meant it."

"You know this what we need to do." Damon argued.

"Caroline is not Vicki and we're not going to handle it the same way." Sadie told him. It was at that point that Stefan and Elena showed up.

"Get away from me! You killed me." Caroline yelled at the doppelganger.

"Caroline, that was Katherine." I told her. "It wasn't Elena."

"Why did she look like her?" Caroline asked in confusion. "Why did she do this to me?

"We don't know." Anna replied. "Come on. Cassie and I will help clean you up."

"She will die. It's only a matter of time." Damon argued.

"It's not gonna be tonight." Stefan declared.

"Yes it is." Damon stated as he grabbed the stake and charged at her. Sadie then threw herself in front of her.

"No, Damon. We're not killing her." His sister replied as she grabbed the stake.

"Fine, but whatever she does is on you." Damon finally agreed. At that point, Bonnie saw us. Well this keeps getting worse. Anna ran to the bathroom, holding both of our hands. I can't help what would have really happened if Anna had lived. I know she wanted to turn Jeremy, but I don't think she would have left town like she said she would.

I took a wet paper towel and tried to clean off her face. She had started to cry once again.

"Bonnie hates me." She wept as I tried to clean her.

"She's in shock. It'll pass." I explained.

"What am I going to do about Tina?" Caroline questioned. Now that was an interesting question because her girlfriend was apparently a vampire hunter.

"We just need to get you cleaned up." Anna told her. "We can worry about the rest later."

At that point, Caroline began to clean her hands like she was Lady Macbeth before the veins appeared under her eyes.

"Why does this keep happening?" Caroline asked.

"It happens when you're around blood." Anna explained as she showed the blonde hers. "You can control it. You can make them go away. We're going to help you. We can fix this. You're going to be okay."

Caroline actually seemed to have better control of being a vampire than anyone after the first few episodes. She became an expert. Maybe that was part of her perfectionist personality.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" She asked softly.

"Because she's a bitch." Anna answered. "But we're not going to let anyone hurt you."

I gave Caroline a tight hug at that point. This is a situation where I wish I was taller.

Sadie's POV

Bonnie was beginning to lose it outside.

"Don't pout. We have a body to bury." Damon declared. Stefan had just taken Elena home because we had everything under control.

At that point, Bonnie began to cast a spell, trying to light Damon on fire. It was completely illogical for her to direct her hatred at him. Okay, so it was kind of logical. All I knew is I couldn't let her burn my brother alive, so I tackled her to the ground.

"Bonnie, this isn't Damon's fault. It's Katherine's. He didn't even give her any blood." I explained. "Calm down. Calm down."

I really needed to see Jeremy right now. This turned into a nightmare. I knew it would be an emotional high, but I literally had to count throwing myself in front of her to prevent Damon from killing her because I know that there is no one Damon loves more than me. I don't know how much of this I can handle. I really want to go to Duke and do that part.

Cassidy's POV

I walked into my house after taking Caroline home. Her mom had invited her in after being worried about her being gone.

"Where have you been?" Mason asked me.

"I was dealing with some problems." I explained. "So does Tyler know anything?"

"He suspects something, but he doesn't know anything." Mason replied. "I don't want him to know about this. Your father didn't know anything about it either. You know that moonstone is really important."

I don't think he even knew what it was going to be used for. Katherine just wanted to trade him for her own freedom from Klaus. I wonder if there is any way that I can save him. Will I even want to save him?

So Caroline is now a vampire and Tina is a vampire hunter. That is going to lead to an interesting combination. Also we got to see Cassidy be badass. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

Sadie's POV

Damon opened the door to our house to let Ric in. Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, and Anna were in the living room.

"Can I get you anything, Ric?" Damon asked. "Bourbon? Coffee? Bourbon in your coffee?"

"Elena said that you needed my help." Ric replied, apparently not in the mood for nonsense.

"We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan stated.

Cassidy's POV

I was with Mason. It looked like we were going to be working out together when in actuality he was going to take me to the cellar. I needed to make sure that I learn to live with this because I do think that there is a realistic possibility that Klaus could turn me into a hybrid.

Sadie's POV

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Ric asked.

"You wouldn't, but your dead, not dead vampire wife might." Damon explained.

"You said that Isobel did research when you were at Duke together." I remarked.

"Isobel's research in here in Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore and legend, at the time I thought it was a myth." Ric stated.

"You mean like that amazing vampire story?" Damon quipped. We didn't need his sarcasm.

"What else was there besides vampires?" Elena questioned.

"Lycanthropes." Ric answered.

"You mean werewolves?" Jeremy responded.

"This is way too Lon Chaney." Damon declared.

"Lon Chaney never actually played a werewolf." Anna pointed out.

"Well I've been on this planet 170 years and I've never seen a werewolf." Damon declared.

"I've been here longer and have seen one." Anna argued.

Cassidy's POV

We went down into the cellar.

"So everything here should hold you." He told me. I hoped that he was right and also that Tyler wouldn't try to come down here.

Sadie's POV

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Ric asked us.

"Because the vervain didn't affect the mayor on Founder's Day, but the Gilbert device did." Damon explained. "It also affected Tyler."

"What about Cassidy?" Ric questioned.

"It affected her too." Anna admitted. I think that she was not trying to say that she knew.

"And she exhibited superhuman strength at the school carnival." Stefan added. "We've got plenty of evidence."

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could tell us more." Elena added.

"All of her things are still at Duke." Ric explained. "Her office is still there because technically she is still missing."

"Can we access it?" Damon asked. "Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. Any of the Lockwoods could be werewolves and if this wolfman thing is true, I know that it usually doesn't end well for vampires."

The next day, I was in Jeremy's room as I prepared for the trip. I wore a black miniskirt and V-neck mauve top.

"So we need you to keep an eye on Tyler and Cass." I requested. "Stefan and Anna will be working with Caroline."

"Are you sure that you want to go on this trip?" Jeremy asked me as wrapped his arms around me.

"Someone has to prevent Elena and Ric from teaming up to kill Damon." I quipped.

"So what is the plan involving Caroline?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Bonnie is going to make a daylight ring and then Stefan and Anna are going to teach her how to hunt animals." I explained.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to do this on a full moon?" He inquired.

"For all we know, they could change voluntarily." I pointed out. "That's why we need to figure it out. I love you and I'll see you when we get back tonight."

From there, we headed downstairs and I gave Jeremy a kiss in the doorway. I got in the backseat, watching as Elena put on a show of affection in front of my brother before she took a seat next to me.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

Cassidy's POV

I headed downstairs to see Tyler talking to our mom about the cellar. He was fishing. I don't see why we couldn't just tell him about it. I had on a strapless black tunic and Daisy Dukes over my bikini.

"A party that sounds fun." I commented as I entered the room.

"Well, be careful." Mom instructed. "We're liable if anything happens on the property."

"I'll make sure nothing happens." I promised.

I ended up meeting with Tina outside of the house.

"So Tyler is throwing a party at the swimming hole." I told her. "You're welcome to come."

"How long will it be before I can see Caroline again?" She asked impatiently.

"Anna said that it would probably take a way for her to get used to the smell of blood." I explained. "You might want to pause for now and resume things when she gets better because the last thing that she wants to do is hurt you."

Sadie's POV

"So how are you girls doing back there?" Damon asked. "You know this whole ignoring me because I said that I like you makes it seem like you like me too. I know you don't hate me."

"You tried to kill one of her friends." I pointed out.

"But I didn't." Damon argued.

"Doesn't matter." I stated.

"Elena, I wasn't going to kill her." Damon persisted.

Cassidy's POV

I decided a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt before I had to lock myself up. I had stripped off my clothes to reveal a pink bikini. I knew I would have to be able to sneak away in a way that wouldn't make it so easy to notice.

Sadie's POV

"So Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology department." Ric explained after we arrived on campus. We saw that chick whose name that I couldn't remember was there. "Excuse me, I'm Alaric Saltzman and these are my friends, Elena Gilbert and Damon and Sadie Salvatore. I called earlier."

"Yes, I'm Vanessa Munroe, research assistant, Comparative Folklore." She introduced. She looked us over nervously. "I'm sorry. Just let me grab Isobel's keys."

She got the keys and let us into the office. I knew I would have to be on my toes. We walked inside and I turned around and caught the incoming arrow. I was getting better at this. Ric grabbed her and held her against the wall.

"That bitch is dead." Damon remarked.

"You're not going to kill her." Elena declared as she stood in front of him.

"She was aiming at you." Damon reminded her.

"I freaked, okay. I read Isobel's research." Vanessa replied as Ric sat her down. "It's not possible! Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce died in 1864, and although there's no death certificate, there's no way Sadie Salvatore could be alive either."

"Then you should know how possible this is." Ric remarked.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." The doppelganger stated. "Isobel's daughter, and a relative of Katherine Pierce. These are two of the three Salvatores. We need to see all of Isobel's research related to Mystic Falls."

You know I think if we had the time, Damon would try to have sex with her. I guess it was a good thing that we didn't. We just needed to get to the bottom of this so I could stop pretending that I know nothing.

"This box tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in 1864." Vanessa stated as she handed one to me and Elena. "So can you read minds?"

"Yes, I do like girls on top." Damon quipped.

"No, we can't read minds." I deadpanned.

"Does vervain work?" Vanessa questioned.

"No, not at all." Damon declared.

"Damon's very capable of being a first-rate jackass though." Elena replied.

Cassidy's POV

I walked up to Tina as she was talking to Tyler.

"So I hear that you're dating Forbes right now." Tyler stated. "I just wanted to say that I approve."

"My brother, Mr. Classy." I quipped.

"So where is she today?" Tyler asked nosily.

"She's going hunting with some friends of mine." I told him sarcastically.

"Okay, don't tell me." Tyler remarked as he walked away.

"I'm sorry about him." I told her. "He's kind of a pig."

"I probably would have hated having him as my beard." Tina replied. "I really hope that this goes well because I really don't want to kill her."

At that point, Mason pulled up.

"What's your uncle doing here?" The blonde asked as I went over to his vehicle to talk to him.

"Please don't tell me that you're here to stop the party." I remarked.

"Well you do need to make sure everyone's out of here by dark." He explained. "You should probably be out of here before then. The last thing that we need is an animal attack to happen here. Tell Tyler that he needs to take the party somewhere else."

Mason drove away, and that was when Anna, Caroline and Stefan arrived. I wrapped my arm around my girlfriend, forgetting that I was still kind of wet. Stefan definitely looked nervous around me, giving me his serious-vampire face.

"How did the hunting go?" I questioned.

"It went well." Anna remarked. "I guess since I'm already wet, I should take my clothes off and get in the water."

At that point, Caroline spotted her girlfriend.

"You need to be careful." I warned the new vampire. "Tina ingests vervain."

Actually that was probably a good thing. It was at that point, that Caroline noticed that Aimee was talking to Tina flirtatiously. Did I set off some sort of domino effect by coming here or something? At that point, Anna grabbed me and took me into the woods. I guess she wasn't that interested in the water. I also tried to think where else I saw the girl that played Aimee. I knew it was somewhere, but couldn't remember. I know Sarah was in _Cory in the House_.

Sadie's POV

Damon was being cryptic and flirty with Elena about this stuff. It really wasn't being helpful.

"If you have something to tell us, then just tell us." I told him. "If not, then shut up."

"Hey guys, check this out." Ric instructed as we came across a book.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some other records about it." Vanessa explained. "There's also something called the Curse of the Sun and the Moon. Basically, 600 years ago, the Aztecs were overrun by vampires and werewolves, so a shaman put a curse on them, making it so vampires were killed by the sun and werewolves could only turn on a full moon."

Cassidy's POV

Anna and I went straight to the cellar. I think we were going to have sex in there. I guess that was a thing that some people did, like in _Fifty Shades of Gray._ I've never read it, but I heard it was filthy.

Sadie's POV

"Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct leads them to their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa continued.

"If werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it." Damon argued.

"Not if there aren't that many. Werewolves can't be turned like vampires. You have to be born one." Vanessa explained. "Vampires hunted them because legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

"That's not good." Damon commented.

Cassidy's POV

I was naked and chained to the wall as Anna looked me over.

"Are you sure that these chains are going to hold me?" I asked her.

"No, but the door should." She explained. "I'll make sure that no one comes in here."

"So have told anyone about this?" I questioned.

"No, but they're definitely suspecting your family, including Tyler." Anna answered. "What's Mason going to do if you're in here?"

"I don't know, and that's why I want you to be careful." I declared. "You said that a bite is fatal and the last thing that I want is for you to be stuck between us."

"I'm going to be fine." She promised. I pretty much knew that but it was still going to be an eventful night for her and Stefan and Caroline.

Sadie's POV

I decided to call Stefan and tell him what we learned.

"So there's something that you might need to be worried about." I declared. "We've got word that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire and we don't know which of them are werewolves, so you need to be careful and probably get everyone inside just to be safe."

"I have to see if I can find Caroline and Anna." Stefan told me. His night was going to be more exciting than mine. "I'll see you when you get home."

Cassidy's POV

I began to feel the pain as my body began to turn. It wasn't like anything that I'd ever felt before.

"Get out of here!" I yelled at her as I heard the sounds of Tyler's voice, followed by the sounds of Anna compelling him.

I had to get control of this, or the pain would control me which would eventually lead to me being sired to Klaus because I'm basically assuming that I'm not going to be able to leave here ever. I really don't think that there is a way back and Sadie and I are stuck here. I could feel my body starting to change as I let out a string of expletives that George Carlin would be jealous of. It didn't last much longer because I blacked out, now fully transformed.

Sadie's POV

Elena looked through the stuff, finding an old picture of Katherine.

"So have you done in research on doppelgangers?" She asked Vanessa.

"Well it means double goer in German, and basically a doppelganger will torment their lookalike. There wasn't anything explaining why they exist, but there can only be one living doppelganger at a time, meaning there can't be identical twins. They try to undo their lives."

"Yeah, that describes Katherine pretty well." I commented.

"I just wanna know why we look alike." Elena remarked.

"It's quite a mystery, isn't it?" Damon remarked.

"Damon, we really don't need this." I stated. "If you don't know anything, don't say anything."

"If I did, I wouldn't tell either of you with that kind of attitude." My brother responded.

"You're not doing a good job of mending the bridge." I told him.

At that point, Elena went outside and I followed her to make sure that she was safe because someone had to do it.

"I can't believe that Cass might be a werewolf." Elena replied. "I mean I've known her all my life and nothing like this has ever come up before."

"Well that was before there were vampires in town." I pointed out. "I don't know how this works, but I'm guessing it has to do with more than just being born a werewolf. There's probably something else that needs to happen. I know in _Twilight, _you could only become a werewolf when a vampire came nearby and we don't really have much truth to draw any of this from."

"I just hope that she doesn't hurt anyone, because that won't go well for her." Elena remarked. That was very true, but I was pretty sure that she had a plan. Elena went out to the car and struggled to open it because it was locked. I don't know why she kept trying.

"Let me help." Damon said as he used the key. "You know you didn't really look hard enough."

"Petrova, I saw this on the shelf." Elena replied. I didn't.

"Katherine's real name was Katerina Petrova and I'm guessing that book has something about her family history is there." I stated.

"Let me know what you find." Damon told her. "I'm kind of interested myself. You know you're right to hate me. I wasn't thinking rationally when it came to Caroline or what it would have done to you if I succeeded. But you hated me before and we became friends, so I think that we can do it again."

"Let's just go home." I remarked. "Hey, Ric get your ass over here or I'm hotwiring this."

Cassidy's POV

I don't know how long it was before I woke up. I noticed that the chains were broken, but I was still in the cellar. Mason then came to check up on me, before I even had a chance to get dressed.

"You need to learn to knock." I told him as I covered myself.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you were down here." He replied. "Tyler knows about us now. He saw me as a wolf. Well that was something that I had to deal with.

"Can you look away so I can change?" I requested before he did so and I put my bikini on. I headed back over to the lake where I found Anna with my clothes. She was cleaning Tina's neck off.

"What happened?" I asked in concern.

"Caroline attacked her, but she's fine too." Anna remarked.

"What were you doing out in the woods?" Tina questioned. I sighed.

"I was in the woods because I'm a werewolf." I declared. "Are you and Caroline going to break up or something?"

"I think it might be for good." Tina replied. "I was stupid to think that I could date a vampire. It took everything that I had for me not to stake her tonight. I can't be with someone like that. How can you two be together? Aren't werewolves and vampires supposed to be enemies?"

"We're supposed to be, but we're not." I remarked. "You can compare it to whatever kind of star-crossed lovers you want, but we love each other."

Sadie's POV

We returned to the Gilbert house and Damon and Elena began to talk about how they were never going to be a couple or something. I headed upstairs because I needed to see Jeremy. I should have stayed here because everything would have gone fine without me and I didn't like to be away from him. I'm madly in love.


	4. Memory Lane

Sadie's POV

I rushed into Stefan's room upon hearing him wake up. I knew I would have to act quickly. I really wished that I could do this and end her right now, but Tyler isn't a werewolf yet and he kind of needs to be.

"Stefan, Elena didn't sleep over." I told my brother. He immediately rushed out of bed and over to me. "Does it get boring pretending to be someone else?"

"You have to admit I'm getting better at it." The bitch declared as she laid back on Stefan's bed. I needed to go get dressed if I was gonna do this. "Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your head? Have you not been feeding properly?"

Stefan charged at her and she effortlessly pushed him off.

"Are we really doing this again?" She inquired. "We both know that I could rip you to shreds and do my nails simultaneously."

"But you wouldn't kill him." I argued. "You love him."

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"I wanted to see you two." She replied. "I thought about going into Sadie's bed."

I seriously don't know why Katherine liked me. She never showed interest in girls before.

"So can you two humor me?" She inquired.

"Why are you back in town?" I asked in frustration.

"Three reasons: you, you, and both of you." She giggled.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Stefan told her.

"It's the truth. You still want me, Stefan." She stated before looking at me. "You've always wanted me."

Cassidy's POV

Elena and I were busy studying at the Grill. I was wearing a blue plaid shirt, with a black tank and jeans. Anna was busy shopping or something. I would see her later.

"So you didn't attack Caroline and Stefan did you?" Elena asked me. I guess they knew about us now.

"No, I was locked up." I explained. "That was Mason and I'm sure that he didn't mean to."

"You sure about that?" Damon asked as he appeared at our table. Elena grabbed her bag and I realized that I should follow her. "Where are you two going?"

"I don't want anything to do with you." Elena remarked.

"Okay, see you at Jenna's barbecue then." He stated.

"How do you know about that?" I questioned.

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with your uncle, so I had Ric suggest that she invite him over." He explained.

"Does Jenna know that you'll be there?" Elena inquired. "She doesn't exactly like you."

"That's why I'm hoping this apple pie will help." Damon stated after a waitress brought it to him. I thought it was supposed to be a peach cobbler. Well I liked apple pie better.

"What are you up to?" Elena asked before he whispered into her ear. I was glad I knew what he was planning.

Sadie's POV

After I was dressed in a white top and layered white skirt, Stefan and I went downstairs to see Katherine reading his diary.

"It's not polite to read other people's diaries." I commented.

"Well, how else can I find stuff out if you brother won't talk to me?" Katherine quipped. He took his book and handed her a glass of blood. "Are you gonna have any?"

"Don't be cute." I warned her.

"I heard you had a recent werewolf sighting." Katherine stated as she curled her hair. "That must have been surprising."

"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked as we each took a seat, him on a chair and me on the floor with my legs crossed.

"I know not to pet one." The doppelganger declared. "Their bite is fatal, Stefan. Stay away during the full moon."

"How do you know this?" I questioned.

"Who do you think rid this town of vampires in the 1864?" Katherine said as she got up.

"The Founding Families…which were led by the Lockwoods." I stated.

"So you two remember the Founder's Ball, don't you?" Katherine asked. "It was in your dream Stefan."

"I was your escort." Stefan replied. I had been escorted by George Lockwood.

1864

"Everyone will you please raise your glasses in toast to my good friend George Lockwood?" Damon requested as he stood next to my date. "George, thank you for so bravely defending the South."

"It's my honor, Mr. Salvatore." George replied. "After all, someone had to do it."

Present

"From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem." Katherine stated.

"So all the Lockwoods are werewolves?" I questioned.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family, they're not all wolves." She corrected.

"How many other werewolves are there?" He asked.

"There's not a lot." Katherine told us. "It can only be spread by birth and many families have been completely killed off. Now they mostly exist in books and really bad movies. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Why did you keep this picture? Why not destroy it? You two want to know why I came back? I will respond with one of my own. Why did you? Was it for Elena? No, you wanted to fall in love with me all over again."

Stefan got up and grabbed her face. We had a plan in place. I just need to wait until she was distracted to stab her. He leaned in for a kiss and I rushed over and stabbed her in the back with a vervain needle. She passed out in surprise before we grabbed her and took her to the dungeon. She woke up as Stefan was chaining her to a chair. I knew that wouldn't hold her long.

"Now where were we?" He asked as she struggled. "You were going to tell us why you came back to Mystic Falls."

"You didn't have to do this." Katherine replied.

"Answer the fucking question." I ordered.

"I came back to see you two." Katherine repeated.

"Okay, we're going to play by my rules right now." Stefan said as he stood up. He grabbed some gloves and some vervain and rubbed it against her face, causing her to scream. "Answer the question."

"So you two are going to torture me?" Katherine asked.

"We'll do whatever it takes to get you to talk." I explained.

"Later that night…" She started.

"We don't want any more stories." Stefan interrupted.

"Yes you do because that's the only way you'll figure out." She argued.

She told of her conversation with George that ended with me interrupting them.

"What did he want?" I asked, unable to believe that I would have any interest in him. She was silent. "What do you want me to kiss you as well?"

Cassidy's POV

Anna and I arrived at the Gilbert house to see that Caroline was on the porch.

"How's it going?" I asked. I was basically Mason's plus one and Anna was mine. Elena came out apparently to call Stefan, who was busy. I wasn't sure if Sadie would be busy with her as well.

"Was that Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"He hasn't called back. I'm kind of worried." Elena admitted.

"Maybe he's hunting right now." I guessed. "I'm pretty sure that he didn't get kidnapped again."

"God I'm so hungry." Caroline declared as she stuffed some chips in her breath.

"You know you look and sound pregnant." Anna commented. "Before you ask, no, we can't get pregnant but that wouldn't matter to you anyway. You'll get the hang of this soon."

"Well it's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute." The blonde continued.

"Stefan hates that part." Elena declared.

"Like I said, it will get better." Anna remarked. "Now please stop because you're making me hungry."

"I know you're upset that you had to break up with Tina, but please don't force your relationship drama onto us."

"Hey, food's ready." Ric told us as he came out to us. I think I was as hungry as she was.

"Finally, I'm starving." Care remarked as we went into the kitchen.

Sadie's POV

"You know we can wait until you start to desiccate." Stefan replied. Not only did we not have that much time, but we might also start to desiccate. "There's a tomb with your name on it. Hopefully, they'll let me kill her so we don't have to put her in the tomb.

"I've been doing all of the talking. It's your turn." She rebutted. "Do you two pretend to be human when you're with your little Gilberts?"

"There is no pretending involved." I explained. "They know us in a way that you never did."

"Do they know that you wanna fuck me?" She asked bluntly, causing me to blush.

"Neither of us wants to fuck you." I argued.

"I can tell that you're lying." Katherine declared. "Stefan used to love me. That night, he brought me home. Your family had taken me in. Your sister even witnessed your declaration of love."

"Well I was never in favor of it." I pointed out to her.

"The point is you can do whatever you want to me, but you can't deny that you loved me once of your own free will." Katherine remarked. "I loved you too and still do."

"Well I don't love you now." Stefan told her.

Cassidy's POV

After dinner, we went to the living room to play Pictionary. Damon really needed to work on his subtlety, and his drawing.

"It's _Dances with Wolves_." I remarked.

"Cassidy wins this one." Damon replied. I think that's the first time I've ever heard him say my name. "So who is supposed to be next?"

"You." Damon told me as he went into the kitchen. I decided to draw a duck with a pair of binoculars.

"Duck sees you." Caroline guessed. Was that a thing?

"It's Peking Duck." Anna stated as I heard Elena and Damon talking in the kitchen.

Sadie's POV

"It must hard to hear the truth." Katherine commented as she looked over Stefan.

"I remember you compelling me." Stefan stated.

"That wasn't until after you told me that you loved me." She explained. "Your sister on the other hand had her own not-so-secret admirer, but I'm sure that you already know this."

"What makes you and Anna different is that she got over me." I argued. "We both hate you now."

"Hate and love aren't much different, but I can wait." She responded. "That's the beauty of being what we are. We have forever. Anyway, while George was causing this trouble and blaming vampires, I made a deal with him. We made a deal to rid the town of vampires. I told him to make sure that there were 27, including me."

"But there were 27, not including you." I reminded her. You know I think I know why she let Anna live. She wanted her to be available in case she needed to do the sacrifice. "You sold out your friends."

"Without blinking." Katherine agreed. Well Anna is going to be even more pissed when she hears this.

Cassidy's POV

We went into the kitchen for pie. Damon handed it to Mason.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested. Mason looked at the silver and instead just grabbed a slice. We all stared at him.

"Forgive me I'm an animal." He apologized. I then decided that I felt like messing with Damon a little bit and grabbed the silver handle.

"Ah." I faked, pulling my hand back. "Careful, it's hot."

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Ric asked.

"Nope, she was always in Logan Fell Land." Mason answered.

"Mason was a catch and I missed out." Jenna replied. "He had girls lining up."

"I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon remarked. I wanted to cover my ears.

"Well I'm sure that I wasn't half the lady killer that you were." Mason responded as he sipped his beer. "How about a toast to new friends?"

"This is where we leave." I declared as I grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. We went into the living room and saw Elena and Caroline.

"So I think we're going to go now." I announced. "Thanks for having us over."

"It's okay, I was about to go too." Elena declared.

I smiled as we went out the door. I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"So I think Damon wants to kill your uncle." Anna stated.

"I'm pretty sure that Mason will be fine because you said that silver doesn't affect us." I pointed out. "I really want us to go back to my house and up to my room. Is it weird that I'm horny all the time now?"

"No, that's normal." She explained. "It's probably so you can breed."

"Well I'm not interested in that." I told her.

Sadie's POV

"So what did George get out of this?" I asked her.

"I had something that he desperately wanted." She explained. We weren't supposed to know about the moonstone yet.

"So you sent 26 vampires to their deaths just so you could fake your own." I summarized. "You had to be running from someone. Tell us who it was/is. Who was after you back then?"

"Everyone has a past and mine needed to stay far, far away." She answered. "Thanks to you, Stefan, my plan nearly failed before it began. Your father drugged me and I nearly died. Then and Damon tried to save me."

"We died for you. We wanted to save you." Stefan stated.

"I didn't want to be saved." She remarked.

"So then my brothers died for nothing." I told her.

"They died for love. It's kind of like how you died for someone else's love." Katherine responded. "There is no better reason to die than for love, especially if you don't stay dead."

I was going to ask how she died, but I didn't want to talk about that at this point.

Cassidy's POV

After we got back to my house, we laid in my bed together naked. I wanted to keep her away until Katherine was gone. She stroked my hair.

"I should probably go home to see if Sadie is okay." Anna suggested.

"Please stay here a little bit longer." I requested. "So out of curiosity, how do you kill a werewolf, not that I'm looking to die anytime soon. I'm just curious is all? Are we immortal too?"

"No, werewolves can be killed by removing their hearts, breaking their necks or cutting off their head and are vulnerable to old age."

"That kind of sucks." I admitted. "I think if anything, Mason will want peace with Damon. I'm not sure if that's going to end well."

"Yeah, Damon really doesn't do peace." She pointed out. "So I really don't want your mom to see me in here like this. Is there any particular reason that you don't want me to leave?"

"I just have a feeling that Katherine might be at your house right now." I told her.

Sadie's POV

"So are you going to tell us why you came back here or are you just playing another game?" Stefan asked.

"There's no other way that I can say, Stefan." She replied in frustration. "I came back for you and Sadie. I want what I want and I'm not afraid to kill to get what I want."

"If you wanted Elena dead, you would have killed her." Stefan pointed out. I knew that she definitely wouldn't kill Elena.

"I still can." She stated. No you can't.

"You know I don't think that I believe you." I taunted her. Stefan just grabbed a leg off the chair and held it over her. I really wanted to see him do it, but he just threw it aside.

"I guess you don't hate me as much as you say you do." She replied. "There will be no more seeing Elena. If you don't stop seeing her, I will kill everyone that she's ever met."

That got him angry and he grabbed the stake again and that was when she decided that she was done playing. She threw him into a wall. I then charged at her as she was breaking her shackles and she responded by breaking my neck. I fell to the ground unconscious.

I don't know how much time passed when I woke up. I found out that I was in my bed and there was Anna and Jeremy in front of me, the former holding a blood bag.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked me.

"Where have you been all day?" I asked Jeremy since he hadn't been in the episode.

"I could ask you the same thing, but you seemed to be here with Katherine." Jeremy responded as I took the bag and began to sip from it.

"Anna, I have something that I need to tell you." I replied. "This was directly from Katherine's mouth. It turns out that she helped planned the vampire roundup. She wanted to kill your mom and all of the others, except not you for some reason."

"What's the point of keeping one vampire alive?" Jeremy asked me.

"I don't know, but now we know that she is even worse than we thought. She's also threatening to kill everyone if Stefan doesn't dump Elena. Jeremy I want you to promise me that you will never ever, ever take that ring off."

So it's another filler episode. There will be more action in the next chapter. Sadie may have to save her brothers' lives. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Kill or Be Killed

Cassidy's POV

Mason was telling Tyler and me how he triggered his werewolf gene. I can't believe that he didn't figure out that Jimmy was compelled. I was wearing a strapless navy dress because I wanted to take Anna somewhere that would be far from the park. I then decided to share my story.

"I can't believe you're the one who killed Duke." Tyler replied.

"Tyler, let me say that you don't want this. It hurts beyond belief and it's a total blackout." I explained.

"So where's the moonstone?" Mason questioned.

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing it's in here." Tyler replied as he moved the chair to reveal Dad's secret compartment. "So are you going to tell me what's so important about this rock."

I don't even know if Mason knew. Him dying the way he did was probably better than Klaus sacrificing him.

"It's not here." Mason declared.

"Sorry, if I find it, I'll let you know." Tyler promised, even though he already had.

Sadie's POV

So my main goal is not to get shot and almost killed today. I knew that I would be fine, but I still didn't want to feel it. I wasn't going to avoid the park because I wanted to be there to save Stefan and Damon. I was wearing a long white tank and black shorts. I currently had Jeremy in my room.

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf." He said to me.

"We only know that Cass and Mason are. Stefan makes it sound like he's not, because he saw him unchanged on the full moon." I explained.

"Well I'll try to make sure." He declared.

"Okay, but be careful and don't mention any of this vampire stuff to him." I instructed before I gave him a kiss. "I love you. Also watch out for other girls that might want to make out with you. I'll do the same."

Cassidy's POV

I went to the Salvatore house to pick up Anna because she did not have a car.

"You have got to get yourself a vehicle." I told her. "I know you can do it even if you don't have the money."

"So you're giving me permission to use my compulsion to steal a car." She recapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. We're going to the swimming hole today and you don't need to worry about bringing your suit with you."

"When did you become so naughty?" She asked me.

"Do I have to answer that?" I quipped. At that point, Jeremy came out of the house. "Hey."

He didn't say anything to me and just walked away. You know if he wanted to know if Tyler was a werewolf, he could have just asked me. I sighed.

"You know it was a lot easier when it was just you who knew about this." I told her before we got in my car and drove off.

Sadie's POV

I arrived at the park with Stefan because Damon had gotten there early. Mayor Lockwood went into her speech about how the Fell family had done great things for the town. Speaking of Fells, I decided to see how Tina was doing.

"So Caroline's getting better." I told her. "With any luck, you'll be able to get back together in about a week."

"I don't know if I want to get back together." Tina admitted.

"You broke up because she couldn't control herself, but now she can." I pointed out.

"I know, but I don't know if I can date a vampire at all. It goes against everything I was taught." She told me.

"Well how would you feel if you were a vampire and she was human?" I challenged.

"I don't know." She declared. "I still don't think that I can do it."

I then noticed Stefan and Damon and went over to them.

"Do I need to say you're an idiot?" I asked my older brother.

"Do you really think that Mason is going to just this go?" Damon questioned.

"No, I think as soon as he gets a chance, he's going to kill us so thank you for that." Stefan replied. I needed to get back to Tina.

Cassidy's POV

We arrived at the swimming hole and no one was there. I didn't really actually expect anyone to be because they'd be trespassing if they were.

"So are you hungry?" I asked Anna as we got out of the car.

"Did bring some food?" She questioned. "Oh."

"You can't kill me and it'll heal so there's no harm." I explained before she bit into my neck. It did still hurt, but it was nowhere near as bad as turning. As soon as she was finished, I took my dress off and jumped into the water. "Come on. It's nice and warm."

Sadie's POV

The first thing that I noticed was Mason telling Sheriff Forbes that the three of us were vampires. You know I've always thought that it was cowardly for Mason to have to get someone else to fight his battles for him. If anything, why didn't he call up some of the other werewolves like Jules had?

"So you don't seem to have a problem being around me." I commented.

"You're different. You're one of the good vampires. I at least have grown to accept that not all vampires are completely evil." She told me as I noticed her staring longingly at Caroline.

"You love her. Go talk to her." I instructed.

"I can't." She replied. Well at least she wasn't as much of a coward as Mason.

"Well if we're not going to talk about that, let's talk about how much of an idiot my brother is." I replied. "He's basically got Mason wanting to kill us right now."

"Want me to do something about him?" She questioned.

"Mason or Damon?" I responded. She shrugged. "I definitely don't want you to hurt Damon and you can't do anything about Mason. It's a different set of rules."

"Well how do you kill them?" Tina asked curiously.

"We're not entirely sure yet." I answered. "So how come you're the only Fell that's here?"

"The rest had to work." She declared. "I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Not unless it's warm and from a bag." I joked. She looked shocked. "That was a joke. No, I'm good."

"You might want to stray from using that kind of humor." She suggested before she walked off.

It was at that point that I noticed that Elena was doing her fake fighting with Stefan. I thought that they were incredibly transparent, but maybe that was because I knew what was going on. I guess that they were fooling everyone else, or Damon was just apathetic about it. Trying to add Damon to the fight was just dumb because Elena didn't even have feelings for him yet. It won't be until later in the season that she starts to like him as more than a friend. I did wonder what was going to happen with Caroline since she obviously wouldn't like Tyler. Did actually having two Lockwood werewolves would be problematic in general. How were we gonna deal with that?

Cassidy's POV

So Anna did eventually come in the water with me. We were currently both in our underwear.

"I know what you wanted to do in this water, so how about we just do this already." Anna suggested. I smirked and reached under the water, which was followed by some moaning coming from her. I sounded like she liked it.

Sadie's POV

Tina eventually came back with her drink that I knew had been tampered with. I noticed that Mason and Damon seemed to be having a civil conversation, but that was only because they couldn't try to kill each other in front of everyone. After Mason left, Stefan came over and Damon drank some of the lemonade before he began to cough. Tina also noticed.

"Is there vervain in this?" She asked in confusion.

"I think so." I responded. "I have a good feeling that it's Mason's doing."

"So what are you going to do about it?" She inquired.

"I'm going to wait until the moment's right to strike." I explained. "I'm not just going to charge in. I do think that it's time to put this dog down."

"I'll do whatever I can." She stated. "That's pretty much nothing, isn't it?"

"Yes." I told her as I noticed that Stefan and Damon were going out into the woods. This was the part that they were about to walk into a trap. I needed to be ready to save them. I was glad that I knew exactly where they were. Okay, so didn't know exactly where there were because I've never been there, but I did have a pretty good idea. I grabbed Tina's hand as I began to walk a little closer. I heard the gunshots go off and I think that she did too.

"I don't suppose that you have a gun with wooden bullets, do you?" I asked her. She shook her head. It was at that point that the two of us noticed Caroline and Elena.

Cassidy's POV

The two of us were now skinny-dipping basically. I knew that I was fully satisfied and I was pretty sure that she was too.

"So what do you think that you brother is up to right now?" Anna asked me.

"Well he probably invited some girls over since he really wasn't that interested in the park thing." I explained. "Have I told you that I loved you today?"

"Yes and it was very loudly." She replied with a giggle. "You know I really wish that there was a way for us to last forever sometimes. I know that I can't turn you."

"Well I like to think that anything is possible." I told her. "There's probably a way to turn a vampire into a werewolf and vice versa."

"Well if there is, I haven't heard of it." She answered. "So do you think that we should go to at least get out of the water or something?"

"Not yet." I replied.

Sadie's POV

The four of us ran through the woods looking for the cellar. Elena was definitely the most useless of all of us, but we couldn't exactly leave her behind. Well we could but she would be very pissed about it and we were already looking.

"They've been here." I stated as I saw a shell casing.

"What are you girls doing out here?" Mason asked us.

"Have you seen my brothers?" I asked him.

"Yes, I've seen them. You should be with them right now." Mason stated as he walked close to us. Tina reached for the gun in her purse but Mason grabbed Elena by the neck. "Careful necks snap easily around here."

"Do you think I can't get there before you can do it?" I replied.

"Yes." He replied. I rushed and threw him to the ground while Caroline took the doppelganger. At that point, Tina took her gun and shot him in the groin. That was going to hurt. It probably hurt a lot more than what Caroline did.

"Come on." I instructed them as I began to ran in the direction of the cellar. I hoped that this would go well. We arrived at the cellar and I heard Damon scream in pain. Stefan was still unconscious.

"My mom's down there." Caroline stated as she listened. "She's killing them."

Elena quickly began to head for the stairs, but Caroline grabbed her.

"We have to stop her." Elena declared.

"But she'll find out about me." Caroline pointed out before Elena broke free and ran down the stairs.

"Caroline, I will kill everyone down there to save my brothers." I explained. "If you don't want me to kill her, you'll help me save them. So are you with me or aren't you?"

I headed down the stairs and Caroline followed behind me. Each of us grabbed a deputy and bit into their necks. The sheriff stared at us before she dropped her gun in shock. At that point, Tina also came down the stairs.

"Hi Mom." The blonde vampire said.

Damon woke up first and began to drink from one of the deputies, but Stefan chose not to. I noticed that Tina was sitting close to Caroline.

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon instructed.

"No." Stefan argued.

"Damon's right. You'll heal so much faster this way." I explained, even though I knew he wouldn't.

"He said that he didn't want any." Elena reiterated as she put her hand on his back.

"This is a most unfortunate situation." Damon commented as he stood up. "Two deputies dead, and you, what exactly are we going to do about you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline requested. She didn't respond. "Mom? They will kill you. Mom?"

"Then kill me!" She shouted out. "Just kill me and get it over with."

"But you were going to drag it out so painfully." Damon whispered to her. Elena and Caroline both tensed up. "Relax. No one's killing anyone. You're my friend. We gotta clean this up."

Cassidy's POV

I heard my phone was ringing and got out of the water.

"Hello?" I answered, not having checked who it was.

"So we have a problem." Sadie told me. "We have some dead deputies in your family's cellar that need to be taken care of. Is Anna with you right now by any chance?"

"Yes." Anna said to her.

"Well we're going to need your help burying some bodies." Sadie responded. Before I even had a chance to protest she said "I hope to see you. Bye."

I sighed as she hung up.

"We need to get dressed." I told my girlfriend.

"Well at least we got to do something fun today." She admitted before she started to put my dress on. I guessed that I would be wearing her clothes then.

Sadie's POV

After dark, Caroline brought a suitcase. I answered the door because Elena was with Stefan.

"So how long do you think that my mom is going to be here?" She asked me.

"It'll probably take about three days for the vervain to leave her system." I explained. "It'll work out better this way."

At that point, Elena and Stefan came back inside.

"So did you get some bunny in you?" The blonde asked my brother.

"Deer, actually." Stefan told her. "I feel a lot better."

At that point, Anna came home. I noticed that she was all wet. Everyone else had gone to the dungeon by that point.

"Why are you wet? And why are you wearing Cass's dress." I asked her.

"I don't really want to answer that." She explained. "Why couldn't you have buried the bodies yourselves? You didn't need to drag us into it."

"Well it was kind of her property." I pointed out. "Besides you weren't at the park."

"Why were there bodies there in the first place?' The Asian vampire questioned.

"Well it involves Mason trying to kill Stefan and Damon and using the sheriff to do it. She's fine by the way. We just need to wait for the vervain to leave her system so we can compel her to forget what happened today." I summarized

"Does she know about Caroline?" Anna questioned. I nodded. "How did she take it?"

"Not well." I explained. "On the plus side, I think that Tina and Caroline might be closer to getting back together. We still need to find and kill Mason."

"It seems like Katherine brought a lot of drama with her." Anna commented. She had no idea how accurate she was.

Cassidy's POV

I made it home wearing Anna's outfit and found Mason trying to call Sheriff Forbes. He wasn't going to be able to reach her. I think I needed to accept the fact that Damon was going to kill him and he crossed the line here. I also wasn't going to tell him about how helped clean up the mess. For all I knew he wanted me to turn against them.

At that point, Tyler walked up with the moonstone in his hand.

"I almost killed someone today." Tyler stated. "Some girls came over and one of them fell down the stairs and just for a second, for a small second, I hoped that she died. You're right. I don't want this. Take it and keep me out of it."

Well I was glad that was resolved. I decided that I just wanted to go to bed. I hope that Mason didn't tell Katherine about me, because Tyler does need to be a werewolf later on.

Sadie's POV

I decided that since Elena would be spending the night there, I would go to the Gilbert house and spend the night with Jeremy.

"So what did you do today?" I asked him after I came in through his window. "You should really be used to this by now."

"I hung out with Tyler and he invited some girls over but I swear that nothing happened." He told me. "I found out that he's definitely not a werewolf. He has to kill someone to become one."

"Well I had to save my brothers from Sheriff Forbes today." I explained. "We're not going to kill her. We just need to keep her locked up for right now and we'll let her go in a few days. We also need to kill Mason because he was instigator in all of this."

"Well do you think that you could hold off on doing that for a little bit?" He suggested. "It's been a little while since we've had a chance to do anything."

"Why do you think I came here?" I questioned.

So Sadie ended up being the one to save the day. Also Cass and Anna have their own pool party. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Plan B

Sadie's POV

I was in Jeremy's bed. It felt weird being at home while Sheriff Forbes was down in the dungeon. It really felt good being here like this. I knew that Stefan was in Elena's room. This was the last episode that they were going to be together for a while. They started to go at it. I thought about banging on the wall, but I didn't want them to know that I knew. I realized that I should probably get going. I began to get out of the bed, but Jeremy grabbed me first. I smiled at him.

"I have to go." I declared as I kissed him. "Come over later and we can talk."

I headed home and got in the shower. I came out and in a two piece dress that looked like it was out of _Xanadu._ Several colors were involved, but blue was the dominant one. It bared my midriff and stopped below my knees. I noticed Anna seemed to have just woken up. I was surprised that she wasn't over with Cass…actually it sounded like she preferred to go by Cassie now, even though she hated being called it when she was a kid.

"So I'm going to the Lockwood house to decorate." I explained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea since Mason tried to kill Stefan and Damon and probably would tried to kill you too if you were with them?" Anna replied.

"Well you'll be there too and we can make sure to keep Mason in check." I responded. "Unless he has a gun with wooden bullets himself, we won't have anything to worry about. So are you going to keep wearing Cassie's clothes?"

"It's kind of something you do when you're dating a girl the same size as you." She explained. I can't verify that. "We could have shared clothes."

"I'm still not into it, Anna." I told her.

I went downstairs and saw that Jeremy was at the door with Damon.

"Why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asked him as he attempted to slam the door in his face. I ran and grabbed the door instead.

"Let him speak." I ordered my brother.

"Tyler needs to kill someone to become a werewolf." Jeremy stated.

"Good to know, you can go now." Damon remarked.

"Do you ever get tired of being an ass?" I asked him.

"Mason's looking for a moonstone. A special rock connected to the werewolf curse." Jeremy added. "I know where it is."

"Where is it?" I questioned him outright. "Why didn't you tell me this part?"

"What does your sister say about this?" Damon responded.

"Your sister says it's okay for him to help you." I remarked. "Jeremy, please come in."

Jeremy stepped in as I stepped out.

"No hurting him." I lectured my brother as Anna came out with him.

Cassidy's POV

Everyone was coming to our house to help set up for the masquerade. I stood by my mother wearing a translucent long-sleeved top with a white tank and jeans as I waited for Anna to show up.

"Jenna, we'd like to thank you for helping round up the volunteers." She acknowledged.

"It's no problem. It's a great cause and I'm kind of a sucker for the masquerade ball." Jenna replied. It was a shame she wouldn't get to go.

"Richard was too." Mom answered. "It was always his favorite party of the year."

Tyler and Mason then entered the room with a table, ending the moment.

"Boys, be careful with that. It's from the 1800s." She lectured them before falling after them.

At that point Jenna noticed Stefan and Stefan tried to say that he and Elena were broken up, but she did not buy it.

I headed outside and saw Elena and Bonnie.

"You're here." I said to the witch.

"I'm here." Bonnie confirmed as she looked around.

"Caroline's not coming." Elena told us. They both looked nervous around me.

"Okay, I'm getting sick of this." I remarked. "Ever since Caroline turned and I became a werewolf, we're not close anymore. The four of us used to be inseparable. Yes some things have changed, but we can't let our friendship just end."

"She killed someone." Bonnie pointed out.

"And so did I, and like me it was an accident." I countered.

"We should go somewhere quiet to talk." Elena replied. I guess Anna would have to wait. I need to spend more time with my friends.

Elena told the two of us most of the Katherine stuff.

"I can't believe this." Bonnie remarked.

"Katherine's been doing whatever she could to separate me and Stefan and Caroline got caught in the middle."

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It's that I didn't know that you had a problem in the first place." Bonnie stated.

"This is what I'm talking about." I declared. "We need to put whatever judgments we have aside and just be friends. I'm a werewolf, you're a witch, Elena's got a crazy evil vampire twin, and Caroline's a vampire. We need to work together and be friends."

"I don't think I can do it." Bonnie replied. I felt like slapping some into her to see if that would help us at all. At least by the end of the episode they would be friends.

Sadie's POV

Anna and I went to find Stefan, who if I'm not mistaken should have been talking to Mason.

"I didn't expect to see you here…or anywhere." Mason remarked nervously.

"Well I had a sister to take care of me." Stefan declared as I walked over. "But I'm fine now."

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" The werewolf demanded.

"She's fine, but you need to fight your own battles now." I told him. I looked around. I don't think that Tina was here.

"Not a problem." Mason stated. He was scared of us now. He accidentally bumped Bonnie as he hastily walked away from us. "Excuse me."

"That was weird." Bonnie remarked. "When I touched him, I saw him and Elena kissing."

"You saw Katherine." I corrected. "Why am I not surprised that those two are connected, no pun intended."

"So what are we going to do about this?" Bonnie asked.

"About what?" Damon responded as she appeared. We gave him the brief rundown of the situation. "Katherine's with Mason Lockwood? Ew, werewolf aside, the guy's a surfer."

"They came here around the same time and he is attractive." I stated.

"She's gotta be using him." Damon surmised still in shock. "She has to be using him."

"Of course she's using him." I pointed out. "With all of the talk about how she wants to fuck me and Stefan, she wouldn't settle for anyone else."

"Mason is looking for a moonstone that can break the sun and moon curse apparently." Damon explained. "Katherine probably wants it too."

"Why?" Stefan responded.

"Does it matter? We can't let her have it." I pointed out.

"I'm gonna let you handle this while I find Cassie." Anna remarked before she walked away.

"Where do we find the moonstone?" Stefan inquired.

"Tyler has it and Jeremy was gonna get it from him." Damon explained.

"Oh, about that, Cassie told me that Tyler gave it to Mason." Anna replied. At that moment, Stefan got a text from Elena. We were retrieving Bonnie.

"What do you want?" Bonnie questioned.

"A favor." Damon remarked.

"No." Bonnie stated.

"That's why I brought them." Damon responded, referring to me and Stefan.

"Listen we need you give Mason one of those aneurysms so we can capture him." I explained. "Before you say no, he threatened to break Elena's neck the other day. He's dangerous and working with Katherine makes him more dangerous. We need to find out what they're up to."

At that point, Elena decided to call Stefan. Katherine probably found a way to tap his phone. Maybe she called the NSA. Actually, that would probably cause more harm than good even for her.

"I have to go." Stefan explained. He then looked at me. "Can you please make sure he plays nice?"

"So as far as we know, Mason doesn't know that you're a witch, which gives us the element of surprise." I further explained. "So when you see Mason, tell him that all of the guys ran off to play fantasy baseball or something."

I don't think any of the guys around here played fantasy football, but it will probably work. I went over as we watched the madness happen and Damon kicked Mason in the face. Couldn't he have done that without her? We then got inside of Mason's Ford Bronco and headed to the boarding house. I hoped that when we got there we wouldn't find Caroline and Tina making out on the couch. Maybe she was talking to her mom or something. I did see Tina's car, but they weren't on the couch. Maybe both of them were talking to Caroline's mom. Now isn't really that good of a time to come out because she's just going to forget it.

We then began to tie Mason up as Bonnie tried to get the location of the moonstone out of his head. I wished that I could just tell them, but I couldn't.

"It's in a well." Bonnie declared.

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked.

"Because no one would think to look there." I pointed out. At that point, Mason grabbed her and Bonnie ran off.

"Time to wake up." Damon said to Mason before he slapped him awake.

Cassidy's POV

I was outside when I heard Elena on the phone talking to Bonnie.

"The moonstone is in a well." I explained to Anna. "There's one on the old property. We should get going."

We rushed over to the well and I opened it up. It was at that time that I remembered this part. Anna prepared to go inside.

"I'll get it." I told her.

"You might not be able to get out." She pointed out.

"Then we'll figure something out." I stated before I went into the water. "You don't want to come down here. There's vervain everywhere. I began to look for the moonstone and found it, before realizing that she was right and I couldn't get out. I was soaked. I wished that there were some stones that I could climb on even though I was never any good at rock climbing.

Sadie's POV

Damon began his torturing of Mason. He was probably really pissed off about being shot at. I guess I probably would be too.

"So did you want to ask him some questions or are you just gonna torture him?" I inquired as pressed as a hot poker into his skin and burned him.

"You ask the questions and I will apply pain." Damon told me.

"Okay, let's start with how you know Katherine." I asked. Mason said nothing. "We don't have anywhere else to be and it'll hurt less if you talk."

Cassidy's POV

I noticed that maybe I could climb the rocks. I grabbed the moonstone out of the box and put it in my bra because I didn't have anywhere else to put it. I started to climb up, hoping that I wouldn't fall. I'd be fine if I fell, but it would mean that it would take me even longer to get out.

Sadie's POV

"So where did you and Katherine meet?" I asked Mason. He was still silent. "How about when?"

At that point, Jeremy walked into the room.

"When did you get here?" He questioned.

"What are you doing here?" I shot back.

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy stated. "It's a plant best known as wolfsbane. I'm pretty sure that it's toxic to humans."

"Let's see if it's toxic to him." Damon stated as he grabbed some.

"What's Katherine doing here?" I asked him again even though I was sure he would remain silent. It was too bad I couldn't tell him about the sacrifice. That would get him to talk. Damon rubbed the plant against his face and it burned. "Just tell us."

"She's here with me." He replied. "Why do you wanna know? Are you jealous?"

"I forgot to serve you some lunch." Damon said before he shoved the plant in his mouth.

Cassidy's POV

"Are you coming up?" Anna asked me from above.

"I've got the stone. I think I can make it." I told her. I was about halfway to the top. It was slow, but I think I could make it. I kept climbing up and made it to the top as I saw Caroline and Bonnie were up there. I reached into my shirt and pulled the stone out. "Got it."

"Wow, I can't believe that you did that by yourself." Caroline stated. "You need some new clothes."

"What's important is that we got the moonstone." I pointed out. "Do I smell like a wet dog?"

"No." Caroline answered uneasily. "Okay, maybe a little."

You know I kind of forget that this was supposed to be a story that Caroline was supposed to tell her mom. I guess it didn't matter since she was going to erase her memory anyway.

Sadie's POV

"Why do you want the moonstone?" I questioned.

"Fuck you." Mason responded.

"Not if my life depended on it." I replied.

"It's in the well." Mason answered.

"We know where it is. We want to know why you need it." Damon explained.

"I'm getting it for Katherine." He declared.

"Why?" I asked.

"She wants to break the curse." The werewolf replied.

"I don't think it works that way." I told him.

"I wouldn't have to turn anymore because she loves me." Mason declared. This was really sad.

"Mason, she doesn't love anyone but Stefan…and maybe me, but she doesn't love you." I explained.

"Sadie, get Jeremy out of here." Damon declared.

"I'm staying." Jeremy argued.

"We probably should go." I said to my boyfriend.

"Just help Tyler and Cassie." Mason requested. "Don't let them make the same mistakes that I did."

"Katherine will only rip your heart out." Damon declared. "I'll do it first."

Damon then reached into his chest and pulled out Mason's heart, killing him instantly. I managed to cover Jeremy's eyes in time, but it was still a pretty gruesome thing to see and I'd already seen it. I guess in person, it was just so much more real.

At that point, Tina came upstairs. It was the same time that Anna and Caroline came back. I noticed that the little white rock was in Anna's hand. Tina mouthed goodbye to maybe-girlfriend and walked out the door.

"You know what I'll give you a ride home." I stated. "Katherine is still out there and you might not know that it's her until it's too late."

"Okay." Tina agreed.

"So are you and Caroline back together?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Tina answered truthfully. "I talked to her mom a lot, but I'm really not sure."

Cassidy's POV

I decided to go to Elena's house to get changed because I didn't want to explain to my mom why I was all wet. I snuck in quickly behind her and headed up to her room as I began to look for something to wear. I guess that a simple white dress would be fine. Elena came in as I was finishing putting it on. I wondered if I could prevent Jenna from stabbing herself. No, that probably needed to happen so Elena wouldn't go to the ball.

I went downstairs and saw that Elena was talking on the phone to Katherine. It was at that moment that Jenna stabbed herself with a knife. Elena immediately hung up and we called an ambulance. This was a definitely disadvantage of being a werewolf over a vampire.

Stefan came over and I could only watch as he and Elena broke up for real. I want to take Katherine down.


	7. Masquerade

Cassidy's POV

Caroline and I were currently at the Grill together. I'm not sure why because she didn't have a thing for Matt. I imagine that Katherine still compelled him because Tina sipped vervain on the daily. Wow, that sentence sounds like it's trying to be impossibly hip.

"Do you two need a table?" Matt asked.

"We just need to go to the bathroom." Caroline declared as dragged me to the ladies' room.

"Why didn't we get a table?" I asked before Katherine stepped out of the stall.

"Hey, are you two okay?" She asked pretending to be Elena. Caroline lunged at her. "What gave me away? Was it the hair?"

"We know Elena is at home." I declared. That and I could smell her.

Katherine then slammed Caroline against the wall.

"Listen up. I want you two to give a message to the Salvatores." She replied. "Either give me the moonstone tonight at Masquerade Ball or I will kill everyone in town."

With that she sped out. That seemed like it would be hard to do without a nuke, which I don't think she had. Caroline breathed deeply.

"Go to the boarding house and tell them." I declared. "They'll know what to do."

Sadie's POV

Caroline came into the house, visibly shaken. Basically she had seen Katherine who laid down her threat.

"She wants to do it in public." Stefan noted. "Killing Mason shook her up."

"She doesn't think that we'll kill her there." I added. "It gives us the edge."

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked.

"No!" Damon and I both shouted.

"I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her." Damon added.

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan declared. "You're not gonna kill her because I'm going to kill her."

"It doesn't matter who kills her as long as she dies." I opined. "We're gonna need help. We'll get everyone but Elena and Cassie over here."

Bonnie was the last one to arrive. I opened the door for her.

"Welcome." I said to her.

"I got the spell book. What's going on?" The witch asked.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Jeremy responded as he walked by.

"What he said." I explained. Ric was explaining how the weapons worked.

"For the guys, I recommend this." Ric stated. "It fits under a jacket sleeve and comes out when you're ready for it."

"Sadie, this is too risky. Too many people can get hurt." Bonnie pointed out.

"Too many people have gotten hurt." I argued. "Katherine going after Jenna crossed the line and it's time to end this. She needs to die. We have the element of surprise."

"I could do a trapping spell." Bonnie offered.

"Now that is using your powers for good." I declared. "This is going to work."

"Okay." Bonnie agreed.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go?" Ric asked.

"No we need someone to stay with Elena and make sure that she doesn't come to the ball." Stefan explained.

"Okay. I won't let her out of my sight." He agreed.

"Alright it's the last chance for anyone to back out." Damon announced. "Barbie are you in?"

"She killed me. Fair is fair." Caroline pointed out as Tina clutched her hand. "Is Cassie helping us?"

"I'll talk to her when I get there." Anna promised.

"I wanna make sure no one gets hurt." Bonnie remarked.

"Okay, tonight Katherine gets a stake in her heart." I responded.

Cassidy's POB

I was wearing a red and black-striped dress with a black mask. There were people playing with fire outside. Mom and I found Tyler in Dad's old study.

"We need to keep that door shut." She instructed. "We don't want guests in here. You know both of you look great."

"You look pretty good too, Mom." Tyler replied. "Listen I'm sorry I've been a dick…a jerk lately, but have you heard from Mason?"

"No, and I don't think we're going to." Mom answered. That was definitely true. "That's just how Mason is. He's the exact opposite of your father."

"We should have canceled this party." Tyler opined.

"This whole masquerade theme was his idea." Mom reminded us. It seemed highly expositional. "And I don't know how this helps the homeless, but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick…I mean a jerk, but I loved him. It's natural for you two to feel abandoned, but don't feel alone."

"Let's go out there and pretend to have fun." Tyler suggested.

"I don't have to pretend. I have a date." I told them with a smile.

Sadie's POV

I arrived wearing a short silver dress with a matching mask. There are was a lot more variance among the girls as opposed to the guys. Jeremy still looked dashing in a suit. I hoped that when this was over, we'd get a chance to dance.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Stefan asked Damon.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon scoffed.

"You did spend the last 146 years in love with her." I pointed out.

"I'm not gonna hesitate." Damon declared. "I want her dead more than anything."

Cassidy's POV

I met Anna inside of the house.

"So do you want help us kill Katherine?" She asked. She was wearing a red dress with horizontal pleats on one side and vertical ones on the other. It was very her.

"Is there really anything that I can do?" I asked. "It seems like you guys got everything under control. I really wanna dance with you."

"Okay, I guess we can dance a little." She agreed as she grabbed me and spun me around. I giggled at that.

Sadie's POV

I headed upstairs Bonnie and Jeremy as we prepared the room.

"This should work." Jeremy stated.

"Just don't cast the spell until I leave." I requested. "I'm so excited that we're finally going to do this. I've wanted this bitch dead ever since we learned that she wasn't in the tomb."

"You probably shouldn't be excited about killing someone." Jeremy told me.

"I probably shouldn't, but Katherine has done horrible things and I don't exactly feel sympathetic to her." I answered. Even though I knew that she had a rough life growing up, all of my sympathy for her was gone when she killed Jeremy. She was long past being sympathetic and I was long past caring about her. Not to mention, she was going two innocent girls, even if both of them were useless and she was going to try to kill Matt to make Tyler a werewolf. I looked to Bonnie. "So how long is this spell supposed to last?"

"I'm probably going to keep it up for an hour because that won't require a lot of magic." Bonnie explained. "I won't be helping you guys when you kill her."

"I don't know if I will either." I admitted. "Stefan and Damon can probably handle it. I'll stay and protect Jeremy."

"I have my ring." Jeremy pointed out.

"That comes off very easily." I countered. "You're only wearing that ring because Katherine already removed it from John with a knife. I'm your bodyguard for the night."

Cassidy's POV

I decided to go out to the dancefloor with Anna while I scanned the yard for Katherine. I really wish that Tyler had never invited her inside.

"Are you sure that she's here?" I asked Anna since I hadn't seen her.

"Yes, she's here." Anna declared as I saw her step out of the house with Stefan. I guess she wanted the moonstone. Most people didn't know that Elena and Stefan had broken up. I still couldn't believe that Stefan would ever dance with her, but then I remembered that she had threatened to start killing people. It seems like there would be easier ways to get guys.

"I really wish that Elena and Stefan didn't break up." I said to Anna. Katherine was probably too focused on him to be listening to what we were saying.

"Well they can get back together after we're done tonight." Anna pointed out as we swayed to the music.

"I guess." I agreed as I rested my head on her shoulder. I really just wanted to be right here in this moment with her right now. It was at that moment that I saw Aimee walking over to Katherine and Stefan. It was too late for me to save her. I know that she serves no purpose, but that doesn't mean that she needs to die. She's not like Sara who's necessary for Tyler's transformation.

"That girl is about to die." Anna said to me. She was completely right and we watched as Katherine shattered her spine.

"Give me the moonstone or there will be more of these that you have to deal with." Katherine declared. After she was gone, we quickly walked over to Stefan who was holding Aimee's body. It was a sad story of a girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I'll go deal with this." Anna volunteered. "Just make sure that Katherine pays for her. Don't try to make her suffer. Just kill her."

With that Anna left me with Aimee's body. I wonder what the story will be for this. I decided to go inside and see if I could find Caroline. I noticed Tina was standing by the gate with a sniper rifle in case Katherine tried to leave. I really don't think that would be effective because she could run away before she even got a chance at a shot off.

Before I could get any farther, I was grabbed by Elena.

"What's going on?" The doppelganger asked.

Sadie's POV

I stood by Jeremy as he looked for Katherine. I think by now Aimee was dead, but I'm not sure if Sarah was or not. I grabbed a drink as we headed down the hall.

"There she is." I declared as we went outside.

"Elena." He said. She was with the witch. "Sorry, we need to talk to my sister."

"Well don't you two look cute." She commented.

"We have a message from my brothers." I told her. "They've got the moonstone by the lake. Meet them there."

"Why don't you have it?" She asked me.

"Because I don't have any pockets." I answered. At that point, Jeremy texted Caroline before he was grabbed by Elena, who had Cassie with her.

"Are you seriously trying to kill Katherine?" The human asked.

"Yes, Elena, we are killing her tonight." I told her, still hoping we would follow through.

"You're gonna get yourselves killed." Elena responded.

"We can take care of ourselves." Cassie stated. "We have a plan in place and it's going to work. This is our chance. My uncle died because of her."

"It's not just about you, Elena." Jeremy declared. "She's messed with all of us and we all want her dead."

Suddenly, Elena began to bleed. That's right she was linked to Katherine. She fell over in pain. I felt the hunger growing.

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked.

"I think she's been linked to Katherine." I stated. "Stay with her. I'll go and get them to stop."

I ran upstairs and to the room as I found Damon hovering over the bitch with a stake above her heart.

"Stop. Everything that you do is hurting Elena." I explained. "Katherine's linked herself to her."

Katherine then broke free.

"You think that you're the only ones who know a witch?" Katherine asked. "I bet my witch is better than yours."

"Sadie, go and give Elena some blood if she needs it." Stefan instructed.

I ran outside and back to them and bit into my wrist and shoved it into Elena's mouth.

"Bonnie, see if you can find the witch and get her to stop." I told the witch. "I'll stay with her and make sure she's okay."

Bonnie then ran off and I laid Elena down on the ground since she was almost unconscious.

"So where's Anna?" I asked Cassie.

"She's burying Aimee Bradley." Cassie declared. "Katherine killed her. I don't think anyone else saw it though."

"So after we find a way to break the linking spell, we can kill her right?" Jeremy questioned.

"I'm not sure. I've never really seen this kind of spell in action." I lied. "You know I just realized something. Katherine must have traded the moonstone to George in exchange for her freedom."

"But why would George want it?" Jeremy asked. "Do you think that he knew anything about the curse of the sun and moon?"

"We still don't even know everything about it." I pointed out. "We don't know how to break the spell or what will happen when we do or if any of this stuff is even true."

"Well I know that the ability to not have to turn would be ideal." Cassie replied. "But Sadie's right. We barely know anything about this stuff."

"We probably need to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to Tyler." I pointed out. "Do you know where he is by any chance?"

"He was with Matt and Sarah I think." Cassie replied. I realized that I needed to go inside. I sighed and walked in in search of them. I heard the sounds of the fight and headed inside. I ran inside of the room as I saw that Matt was throwing punches at Tyler. I stepped and threw myself in between them. I quickly jabbed Matt with a hook and knocked him out. Tyler looked at me in surprise. I don't know why. I already decked him.

"Matt failed." Sarah murmured. "If Matt fails, I can't."

Sarah then grabbed a letter opener and stabbed Tyler with it. He then flipped her over his shoulder, banging her neck against the desk. I cringed as I heard it snap.

"No, Sarah, wake up. Sarah wake up!" Tyler demanded.

"She's dead." I remarked. At that point, Tyler's eyes began to glow yellow. At least he wouldn't change right here. I hoped that I wasn't about to end up in a love triangle now. I also wished that I didn't have to let her body go to waste.

Cassidy's POV

"I'm going to see how everything is going." I told Jeremy. "Stay with her."

I ran upstairs and stood outside the door. I wasn't going in.

"Well it looks like the mini-wolf is here." Katherine remarked. "I wonder how your brother is doing right now. So is anyone up for strip poker without the poker?"

"Who were you running from, Katherine?" Stefan asked her.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago watching Bon Jovi with that slut Lexi." Katherine remarked. "I was watching you."

She then mouthed 'I love you' and I rolled my eyes. Where was Bonnie with that witch whose name I don't remember? Finally, she began to walk toward the room.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been lifted." She stated as she walked inside. "I've also got the moonstone, but before I give it to you, I want your word that my debt has been paid."

"Fine it's been paid." Katherine agreed as she took the moonstone and promptly fell to the floor.

"What about Elena?" I asked even though I knew she was fine.

"I've broken that spell as well." The witch declared. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in this."

I kind of expected them to stake her while she was unconscious. I really don't know why they didn't. It was so easy to kill her right now.

Sadie's POV

I had to give my best explanation of what happened to Sarah. I wished that I could just compel her.

"I came in here because I heard some sounds of aggression." I replied. "Matt and Sarah were partying hard and she slipped and hit her head on the desk."

"The sheriff is on her way and I'll call Sarah's parents." The mayor declared. "I'm sorry that you had to see that. It was an accident, but it was no one's fault."

"Mom, the sheriff's here." Tyler stated. She walked off and Tyler came up to me. "Why did you cover for me? I did this. I killed her."

"It was self-defense." I pointed out. "But if it was an accident, no one will question anything and you won't be arrested. You're too young to go to jail, Tyler."

"Why do you even care?" He responded.

"You're friends with Jeremy for some reason that I don't understand. But whatever the reason is, I want to help you out." I replied. "How's your shoulder?"

He opened his shirt and noticed that there was no wound.

"How did you know about that?" He asked me in shock. This was just the beginning.

Cassidy's POV

I found Elena outside as everyone was beginning to leave. Damon had taken Katherine to put her in the tomb. I still don't know why we couldn't just kill her.

"So how do you feel?" I asked her.

"I feel better." Elena replied.

"You know you're welcome to stay the night if you want." I told her.

"No, I think I'm going to go home." She stated. I could stop the kidnapper, but she needed to be kidnapped or the plot wouldn't move along. I headed inside since I did not want to be kidnapped with her.

So Sadie needs to be careful that she doesn't fall for Tyler or vice versa. Also Cassie spent most of the night alone. Please don't forget to review


	8. Rose

Cassidy's POV

I got up in the morning and dressed myself in an elegant black dress with some red lipstick. I saw my mom in the morning.

"If you see Elena, could you tell her that her car is still in the driveway?" She asked. Elena had definitely been kidnapped last night. That meant that Elijah was going to be in this episode, though I probably wasn't going to see him, well there was no reason that I couldn't see him. I don't know if Stefan and Damon would let me go with them. Damon didn't seem to like me very much.

Sadie's POV

I had spent the night with Jeremy and was now wearing a blue and grey scaly dress. He was currently fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Yo, Elena. It's time to get up." He stated as he banged on her door. When she didn't answer, he opened the door to find that she wasn't there because she had been kidnapped by Rose and that other guy.

"Maybe she spent the night with Stefan." I suggested. I knew that because I had interfered, I would have to deal with Tyler, which meant I wouldn't get to save Elena.

"So what happened with Tyler last night?" He asked me.

"Well, he definitely triggered the curse." I remarked. "Katherine compelled both Sarah and Matt. I still don't know why it was a good idea to keep her alive. If I had been there, I would have killed her."

We headed to school and we were met by Cassie and Anna.

"Do you know where Elena is because my mom said that she left her car?" The werewolf asked.

"She wasn't at home." Jeremy answered.

"Well I wanna thank you for covering for Tyler." She then told me. "He doesn't know about any of this other stuff yet."

"I think we should keep him in the dark a little bit longer." Anna added. "Too many people know about us already.'

I then looked around and noted the memorial for Sarah and Aimee's missing poster. This is the exact reason that Katherine needed to be executed. She killed two innocent, if kind of dumb girls.

"There's Stefan. We'll see if he knows where Elena is." Jeremy told me before the two of us walked over. "So, Elena needs to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. It's great that you're back together…"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan interrupted. "We're not back together."

"So she wasn't at the boarding house last night?" I asked.

"No." Stefan replied. "I last saw her at the party last night."

"Oh fuck." I responded. "I think that she might have been kidnapped because Cassie said that her car was still at her house. We need to talk to Bonnie so she can find her."

"Let me get Damon over here and we'll talk about it." Stefan stated.

Cassidy's POV

"So Elena has been kidnapped again and not by me this time." Anna noted.

"As soon as they find out where she is, I want to go with them." I declared.

"That's probably not a very good idea." She told me.

"I don't care. Elena is my best friend and I want to be there for her." I told her. "I promise I'll come back alive."

Sadie's POV

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said after Damon had arrived outside.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me I'm the one who shut her in." Damon explained.

"Remind me again why we didn't kill her?" I replied. "We easily could have done it."

"Katherine didn't do this. It was someone else. She did say that Elena was in danger." Damon stated.

"Why didn't you ask her for more info?" I questioned.

"Because she's a liar. How was I supposed to know that she would tell the truth?" He replied. "Should we go back?"

"No, she'll just try to get us to let her out." I explained. "We need to talk to Bonnie. She can do a locator spell."

I went back into the school where I was met by Tyler.

"It's Sadie, right?" He asked me. I was kind of nervous right now because I know what happened between Tyler and Caroline.

"So are you okay after last night?" I questioned.

"How did you know?" He questioned.

"Know what?" I stammered.

"About me, how did you know? Do you know about my sister?" He questioned.

"I know she's gay, but everyone knows that." I pointed out.

"That's not what I'm talking about." He responded.

"Look, what happened with Sarah was an accident, a terrible, terrible accident. It wasn't your fault." I declared before I walked away.

I should have never gotten involved with this. I should have let Caroline handle it, even though I didn't know if she would. Cassie (still getting used to calling her that) and I really screwed up the plotline.

I then met with Stefan who had found Bonnie.

"Do you know a locator spell to help find Elena?" I asked her.

"I think I do, but I'm going to need Jeremy for it." Bonnie answered.

We went into Alaric's classroom where Bonnie began to do the spell. I was getting better at handling myself around Jeremy's blood specifically.

"Alaric said that we have minutes." Stefan declared as he entered the room. "I've got weapons. He stocked me up. The blood moved to somewhere in North Carolina.

"Did you find her?" Cassie asked as she walked into the room.

"She's in North Carolina." Jeremy answered. "300 miles from here."

"We need a more exact location." Stefan replied.

"I'll see if I can use Google Earth." Jeremy stated.

"Well I'm coming with you guys." Cassie declared. I was a bit shocked by that. "I can defend myself and I want to be there to rescue her. Don't try to stop me."

"Okay, fine." Stefan agreed. Stefan then looked at me. "Are you coming with us are you gonna stay here?"

"I'll be here." I told him. "Someone has to make sure everything stays alright here."

I went outside and noticed Tyler was playing basketball. I began to walk to my car when Tyler suddenly cut me off.

"Can I help you?" I questioned in annoyance.

"Why did you lie to me earlier?" He asked. Did he have that sense that let him detect lies now?

"Look I was just trying to help and I don't appreciate being called a liar." I told him. "Now leave me alone."

I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and I slammed him into the bus.

"How are you so strong?" He asked.

"It's called self-defense class, now leave me alone." I reiterated. He glared at me, but I just glared right back and he walked away. I wondered if people thought that he had roid rage.

Cassidy's POV

I sat in the backseat of Damon's car as he drove towards the house.

"Remind me again why she's here." Damon stated.

"Because I refused to stay behind." I answered. "How much further is it?"

"About 80 miles." Damon told me. "Now you should be quiet because I don't like hearing your voice."

"So Stefan, I think after today, you should never let Elena out of your sight again. She'll take you back." I responded. I really wanted to annoy Damon because I was still mad at him for never apologizing to Caroline.

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan replied.

"I bet it has to do with Katherine." I piped in. "My bet is on someone with a British accent."

"Thank you for helping us." Stefan said to Damon.

"Let's not do the whole road trip bonding because it gives her an excuse to talk." Damon responded. I moved behind Stefan so he couldn't do anything to get me to stop talking.

"I think we all know that you're here because you love Elena." I declared.

"Now she's let out the elephant in the room." Damon pointed out.

"It doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." Stefan suggested. I wished I had something to eat. I hoped we were gonna stop for dinner on the way back.

"There's nothing to talk about." Damon denied.

"So you're just in this car because you want to help your little brother get his girlfriend back?" I asked with a raised eyebrow in disbelief. "It definitely can't be that you love her too."

"Shouldn't you be worried about your brother?" Damon asked me.

"He's too fixated on Sadie for me to do anything." I explained.

"You know I'll kill him if he does anything to her." Damon responded. "Also I am this close to leaving you two on the side of the road."

"No, you won't." Stefan replied.

Sadie's POV

Since Jeremy was with Bonnie and Cassie was with Stefan and Damon, I went to the Grill with Anna. I couldn't help but notice that Caroline was there with Tina on a date.

"So Caroline says that Elena was kidnapped." Tina replied. "Is someone out looking for her and do we have any idea why."

"Elena is a Petrova doppelganger." Anna explained. "I didn't think of it before it all makes sense now. Someone must know it because they wanted to take her."

"What do you mean doppelganger, like a clone or something?" Tina inquired.

"No, it's basically a line of reincarnations that all look the same. I'm not sure how often it happens, but there is magic involved. There are people that want her. There's one person that I can think of who wants her the most." Anna stated.

"Who would that be?" Caroline inquired.

"His name is Klaus." Anna said. "I've never seen him, but he is dangerous."

"You know I think I'm gonna go home." I announced. "I'm kind of a different kind of hungry."

I walked home, pretty sure that the door had been left open because Damon never locked it. I began to listen around to see if he was here.

"I know you're here." I replied.

"Of course you do, just like I know what you are." He told me. This was where he accused me of being a werewolf.

"Just because my brother doesn't lock the door doesn't mean you can come in." I stated.

"You can keep dodging, but I know." He smirked as he began to circle around me. "You're just like me."

"We are both twins." I agreed.

"I saw how strong you are and I'm not gonna leave until I hear you say it." He declared. "You're a werewolf."

"That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." I said as I broke down in a fit of giggles.

"Stop lying." He replied as he pushed me to the floor.

"I'm not lying." I declared as I turned him over and bore my fangs to him. "I'm not a werewolf. I'm a vampire. I won't hurt you unless you try to hurt me."

"I didn't know anything about vampires." He remarked. "Are there any others here?"

"Are there other werewolves?" I countered.

"Just my sister." He answered. "This is so weird, but I guess it makes sense. If there are werewolves, why can't there be vampires."

Cassidy's POV

"We're close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6." Stefan said.

"Finally, I really have to pee." I announced.

"You're going to have to hold it longer because this is a rescue mission and there are no bathroom breaks." Damon declared before he started to drink some blood. That wasn't cool. He then looked at Stefan. "If you want some, just ask."

"Okay." Stefan replied. "I want some."

"That's cute. You wanna be all big and strong for your girl." Damon taunted him.

"He's been drinking Elena's blood." I pointed out. Stefan looked back at me. "Sadie told me."

Damon then handed him the bag.

"It does sound like something out of _True Blood_ with her letting you bite her like that." I commented,

"That girl really loves to bone vampires, though I can't think why any vampire would want the whole world to know that we exist." Damon replied. "You know Stefan used to be a lot like me."

"Yes, I did know that." I stated. "The only thing is he's changed and you are still an asshole."

"So what about you Cassie? Do you open your veins for some love bites?" Damon asked me. I could only blush. We were close to the house. You know I couldn't help but wonder if Elijah had a car or not. I mean I never saw him driving.

We finally parked in the middle of a grassy road. Stefan had the bag of weapons. I needed to get something out of there.

"Hey, I have a bit more experience with this." Damon said.

"What's your point?" Stefan asked as he stopped.

"My point is whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864." Damon declared. "It means that they're at least 500 years old. Are you two sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course we are." I answered.

"You know that if we go in that house, we might not come back out." Damon pointed out.

"Well we don't have a chance of getting her if we don't try." I reminded him.

"You're so wise." He said. "And so tiny."

"It might not be a good idea to make fun of me when I have all these weapons." I suggested. "Come on. We have at least one vampire to kill."

We began to walk into the house. We pushed the door open rather loudly. I couldn't think of a more perfect way to do a rescue except for being stealth and hard to hear. Then again this was Damon we were talking about.

"Be quiet." I whispered, even though I knew it was too late. We hid in the foyer. Stefan and Damon began to run around. I wish I had super speed. I did manage to grab Elena while Elijah was distracted. Stefan ended up grabbing Rose.

"Excuse me, to whom it may concern, you're foolish if you think you can beat me." Elijah stated. He sounded weird in this episode. I was pretty sure that they hadn't sorted everything out yet with his accent yet. "You can't. I repeat you cannot beat me. Now just give me the girl and no one gets hurt."

"I'll come with you." Elena declared. "Just please don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to save me."

Elijah then sped up the stairs.

"What game are you playing with me?" He questioned. She then threw the grenade in his face. That looked very painful. Stefan and I then to shoot at him before Damon came and staked him. I had to say that it was quite impressive how we managed that even if he wasn't dead. It still wasn't as impressive as when new vampire Elena and new hunter Jeremy took down Kol. I never understood why people like him so much.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked Elena before she hugged him tightly.

After a quick dinner and restroom break, we headed back to Mystic Falls. You know we were lucky that Elijah really wasn't one to hold a grudge. We let her out in the driveway before I realized that I needed to get home myself. I really wanted to see Anna after all of that. I finally got to be a hero. Sure, I didn't really do much, but I still helped. I provided some needed support and got them to stop for food.

Sadie's POV

I finally decided on what bottle to bring Tyler. I took out some glasses and poured them. I knew that Jeremy would want to be with his sister right now. Stefan and Damon would probably be back soon.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Well alcohol helps with the cravings." I explained. "I'm thinking it might help you too or you might just want to have a drink with me."

Suddenly, I heard Damon's car pull up.

"You know maybe we can do this some other time when my brothers aren't here." I told him. I shooed him out just before they walked in.

"So did you get Elena?" I questioned hastily.

"Yes." Damon answered. "I see you already got the drinks ready."

"I thought you might be thirsty after your big rescue." I lied as I gave him a glass of bourbon.

"We found out some more about the curse. In order for it be activated, she has to die in a sacrifice." Stefan told me.

"Well we're not going to let that happen." I pointed out. "We're not going to let anyone hurt her. We'll protect her just I know you guys would protect Jeremy for me."

"We can't be fighting each other." Stefan said to Damon. "We let Katherine come between us. If that happens with Elena, we won't be able to protect her."

"I don't need to hear this again." Damon replied.

"I'm sorry for being the guy that made you turn 146 years ago." Stefan apologized to him.

"It's too late to rehash this." Damon remarked before he walked off to his room.

Cassidy's POV

I made my way and found Tyler.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked me. "You didn't answer your phone earlier when I called."

"I need a new battery." I stated.

"So did Mason teach you any about how to handle this stuff?" He questioned.

"All he suggested was booze." I replied. "Now that there are two of us, we're going to have to come up with a plan for what to do on the full moon."

"Did you know that there are vampires in town?" He asked me. I guess it was Sadie that he discovered. "I mean I only know of one."

"We shouldn't go around telling people." I told him. "I mean no one would believe it and it'd be like telling people that we're werewolves."

"We should probably see if we can Mason back here." He suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He just left on us. Who's to say he won't do it again?" I inquired. "We're better off by ourselves."

So Cassie went Stefan and Damon and Sadie has to deal with Tyler, which may cause a strain on her relationship with Jeremy. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
